¿del baile al amor hay solo un paso?
by lara-chan no kajitsu
Summary: Sakura una bailarina novata. Syaoran uno de los mejores bailarines,con un pasado misterioso y un amor ¿truncado?, demasiadas preguntas, verdades ocultas y muchos recuerdos olvidados... "-¿porque cada vez que te veo, siento que te conozco?" "-tal vez, sea mucho más que eso Sakura..." S&S y T&E.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:** Espero que lo disfruten jaja. Bueno, además este fic es dedicado a _**Dianitha, **_que ella fue quién lo inspiro, de verdad quiero darte las gracias de este modo, además de que me encantan tus fics, por eso éste es dedicado para ti.

¡Comencemos!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de CLAMP**. (Este fic está hecho solo para entretener no tiene fin de lucro, es sólo para divertirse.)

_Del baile al amor ¿hay sólo un paso?_

_Nuestro primer encuentro__._

**º Prólogo °**

_El sol estaba en todo su esplendor avisando que pronto llegaría el atardecer, para después dar paso al anochecer, sin embargo, dos niños seguían jugando, disfrutando del momento. Corrían por un parque lleno de flores y árboles de cerezo. La niña, que era más pequeña, se escondía tras un árbol, mientras que su hermano la buscaba por todos lados. La pequeña se escondió mejor dando unos pasos atrás hacia unos arbustos de peonías, pero tropezó y cayó sobre algo o… alguien. Abrió sus ojitos y observó en quién había caído; unos ojos de color ámbar la miraban confundidos. Un niño de su misma edad la tenía en sus brazos, hasta que después de unos minutos ella se dio cuenta de la situación y se levantó rápidamente acomodándose su vestido._

–_Pe... Perdóname, no fue mi intención molestar –dijo ella bajando su mirada apenada y con un pequeño sonrojo._

–_N... no te preocupes no fue nada –contestó él levantándose de la tierra, sacudiendo su pantalón–. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó examinándola. _

–_Si gracias –sonrió y decidió presentarse–, me llamo Sa… Sakura Kinomoto y ¿tú?._

–_Yo soy…_

_**Sakura**_

Escuché la alarma del despertador por toda la habitación y abrí los ojos lentamente con desdén. Salí de la cama, apagando esa máquina y me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha y arreglarme. Me miré en el espejo examinando mi rostro. Se veía triste, vagabundo, como si algo le faltara._"No puedo seguir así…"_ me repetí y sacudí la cabeza. Abrí la llave y dejé que la tina se llenara de agua caliente. Me desvestí y me metí en ella. El agua se sentía muy bien me ayudó a relajarme, suspiré. No me gustaba ponerme a examinar algunas cosas del pasado, sin embargo, los recuerdos inundaron mi mente. Traté de no pensar en ellos pero me acordé del sueño que había tenido en la mañana. Me invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia, sentí como el hueco que había en mi corazón me dolía _"¿Por qué, por qué no puedo recordar?"_

Salí y me coloqué mi bata. Fui hacia mi armario y elegí un conjunto sencillo, pero abrigador. Después de algunos minutos estaba lista para salir de mi departamento, fui a la puerta y bajé con mi equipaje listo al estacionamiento para ir por mi coche.

Viajaría a un concurso de baile, puesto que participaré en la categoría de parejas, era una pasión que tenía desde niña, cuando bailaba nada me importaba y en parejas era una de las formas mas bellas que podía imaginar... el sentimiento en la pista era más profunda y romántica en cierto sentido.

– ¡Amor! Buenos días –dijo una voz masculina que me sorprendió, pero que reconocí inmediatamente.

–Kyon ¿qué haces aquí? Nos veríamos en el aeropuerto --pregunté confundida. La verdad no me sentía con ánimos de verlo, pero no era justo para él que no tenía la culpa de nada.

–Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa Sakura --me contestó algo sorprendido también al ver mi reacción.

–Oh ya veo, gracias… –le respondí no queriendo ser descortés. Avanzó hasta donde me encontraba y tomó mis maletas para depositarlas en la cajuela que había abierto.

–Bueno, vayámonos –me dio un beso como acostumbraba y le respondí sin ganas. Desde que lo conocí siempre sentía aquellos labios con un sabor agridulce, un sabor ácido que sentía correr por mi garganta, después de aquellos besos; era una sensación amarga. Por más que lo intentara no estaban cargados de ese sentimiento tan especial de… _amor_. Se separó de mí y me abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Arrancó y se dirigió al aeropuerto de Tomoeda y en unos minutos ya estábamos frente a él. Estacionó el coche y bajó nuestro equipaje. Caminamos hasta la sala de espera donde nos encontraríamos con Tomoyo y Eriol.

–Tomoyo, Eriol, buenos días –saludé cuando logré vislumbrarlos.

–Buenos días Sakura, Kyon –contestaron los dos. Ambos estaban muy alegres lo notaba en sus expresiones. Creo que se debía a que ambos volverán al país donde vivieron lo mejor de sus vidas. Les tenía tanta envidia, no de la mala por supuesto, pero eran tan felices juntos que yo solo podía desear que algún día me sintiera del mismo modo.

–Hola… –respondió Kyon secamente, esa actitud de él no me agradaba para nada – ¿A qué hora partirá el avión? –preguntó cansado de esperar.

–A las nueve en punto –le informó Eriol.

–Bien vamos a dejar nuestro equipaje… ¿me acompañas Sakura? –preguntó Kyon.

–Sí.

-*-

–Eriol… ¿crees que todo salga bien? –dijo la amatista mirando a los ojos de su novio.

–Sí, esperemos que si…

Los altavoces anunciaron el vuelo hacia Inglaterra y los cuatro abordamos el avión. Le pedí a Tomoyo que se sentara conmigo, no quería pasar seis horas de vuelo junto a Kyon, no me sentía con humor. Ella aceptó y Eriol tampoco se opuso. Durante el viaje miraba la ventanilla callada. Realmente no veía nada en especial, solo pensaba, me sentí desesperada, ya no podía reprimir ese sentimiento de ansia e incertidumbre, _"¿Qué será esto?"_

–Sakura… ¿te sucede algo? –me preguntó mi amiga, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Vi su mirada de preocupación.

–No es nada, no te preocupes –contesté rápidamente tratando de despreocuparla. Tomoyo me miró con una cara incrédula pero aun así asintió. Sabía que me interrogaría después, cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

–Bueno mejor durmamos un poco, todavía faltan dos horas para llegar –me aconsejó, asentí y me acomodé mejor.

Sabía que era mejor tratar de dormir un poco, tal vez así podría relajarme realmente y quitarme aunque sea un poco esta ansiedad que tenía. No me costó demasiado quedarme dormida, pero tampoco me fue muy placentero. Pronto llegamos al aeropuerto y bajamos para descansar un poco en la sala de estar, había sido un viaje muy largo. Nos sentamos a esperar el auto que nos recogería porque al parecer llegamos un poco antes de lo previsto.

– ¿Tardaran mucho en llegar por nosotros?- cuestionó Kyon, tornando su tono de voz con algo de fastidio. Me resultaba extraño ver que se comportara tan hosco, la verdad es que nunca lo había visto así, me preguntaba cual sería la razón, tal vez se debía a mi falta de afecto. De cualquier modo yo tampoco me sentía muy bien para preguntarle porque o como se sentía.

–En veinte minutos –habló Eriol desinteresado.

–Yo iré por un café ¿quieren algo? –pregunté mientras me levantaba de ahí, tomando mi bolso. Pensé que era mejor tomar algo de cafeína y alejarme de él un rato. Necesitaba calmar mis nervios con algo rápido.

–No gracias –respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–Yo te acompaño –intervino Tomoyo siguiéndome.

Ambas caminamos en dirección a la cafetería intentando esquivar a la gente que pasaba frente a nosotras, de pronto choqué con un joven, el cual tiró mi bolso. Él rápidamente se apresuró a recogerlo y me ayudó a recoger mis cosas, levanté la vista y me encontré con la mirada más profunda y hermosa que había podido ver en mi vida. Unos ojos de color ámbar que me cautivaron, sentí un remolino de sensaciones y mi cerebro dejó de pensar claramente. Aquellos ojos me trajeron un recuerdo a la mente, pero este rápidamente se desvaneció como un pequeño relámpago. Me quedé un momento más admirándolos como si me hubieran hipnotizado y en algún momento nuestras miradas se prendieron por un muy corto segundo, pero con solo aquel segundo había bastado para que el corazón se me acelerara de manera increíble y estrepitosa. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…me siento así?" _Me preguntaba mientras que sentía las mejillas arder. Era algo desconocido pero familiar al mismo tiempo.

–Disculpa… no te vi, aquí tienes –me habló el joven con una voz suave y musical. Me dio mis cosas y se levantó junto conmigo.

–G…gracias –logré articular una sencilla palabra, en esos momentos me encontraba en una especie de trance. Esa mirada no sabía porque o cómo, pero sentía que ya la conocía que la había visto antes, aunque no podía recordar dónde ni cuándo.

–Bueno disculpa y hasta luego –me dijo y me sonrió de manera arrebatadora. Se despidió y fue desapareciendo en medio de la gente. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista. Al verlo irse, sentí que me perdía de algo de nueva cuenta... pero a la vez sentía que no sería al última vez que lo vería y me alegraba de sentir esa sensación.

-*-

Bueno aquí está el prologo de mi nueva historia espero que lo lean tendré pronto el 1 capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco a mi beta-Reader (dianitha) jejeje ya que ella siempre esta ayudándome y esta conmigo en mi etapa de escritora.

Otra cosa también este fic está dedicado a mi abuelita que en donde quiera que se encuentre en este momento espero que sea muy feliz

Bueno también debo un agradecimiento de mi otro fic o one-shot a Kitty.e2.

En verdad muchas gracias fue un muy lindo comentario de tu parte. Y bueno

Esto es todo por ahora nos vemos en otros capítulos o historias.

Sayonara…

Ah! lo olvidaba dejen reviews please!!

Hasta entonces.

Lara-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aquí tengo el primer capítulo, por fin. Bueno aclaraciones respecto al tipo de narrador:**

**Las negritas **_**Sakura **_**y **_** Syaoran **_** son en primera persona.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino al maravilloso grupo de las CLAMP. **

**Agradecimientos: aclaración al final del cap.**

_Chapter 1°_

_**Syaoran.**_

_**Inglaterra 9:35 pm**_

-lo de hoy no me lo esperaba o ¿acaso lo habías planeado?- preguntó Meilling con su tono exigente, como el que acostumbraba usar.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había preguntado. Ciertamente no lo había planeado, pero fue algo que siempre había deseado. Jamás pensé en que nos reencontraríamos de esa manera, supongo que así estaba destinado a ser.

¡Ha! El destino. Sería un mentiroso, si dijera que no suelo dudar acerca de él, aunque realmente ¿cómo no hacerlo?, y aun así, dejando a un lado lo que yo creyera sobre eso. Ahora iba en contra de él, de todos y todo realmente, pero no me importaba. Lucharía por lo que quería, esta vez no iba permitir que nada, ni nadie me lo impidiera.

-pues no- respondí aun pensativo.

-oh vamos, dime lo que piensas realmente- me reclamó nuevamente. Suspiré.

- es algo que siempre quise, no lo he de negar.

Me miró molesta por no haberle contestado lo que ella quería, pero ¡bah! No me sentía con humor para hablar sobre lo que yo sentía a detalle, si ella lo sabía a la perfección. Salió de mi habitación resoplando. No le tomé importancia y volví a divagar en aquellos recuerdos.

* * *

_**Sakura**_

-de nuevo aquí- escuché una voz suave, mientras se acercaba a mí. Volteé y me encontré con una mirada color avellana, que me observaba con curiosidad.

- me gusta este lugar- respondí –Nakuru.

-y ¿Cómo has estado Sakura?- preguntó ella observando los jardines a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

-bien, muchas gracias- dije yo sin mucho que decir. La oí suspirar, quería decirme algo, aunque lo hizo dubitativa cosa extraña para mí. No era muy común verla así. Supuse el porqué.

-y… ¿Cómo se encuentra Touya?- dijo en voz baja, la miré. Veía el cielo con ojos nostálgicos y una triste sonrisa. Pensé en cómo responder adecuadamente, sin decir algo que la lastimara.

-pues él… se encuentra muy bien- respondí. Sentí que ya no podía reprimir la verdad, las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta pidiendo salir.

-ya veo- aquella mirada de dolor se intensificó en sus ojos, y yo no me pude sentir más culpable. Decidí hablar no podía callar más tiempo, y verla sufrir de ese modo.

-sabes, él no te ha olvidado…

-y tú muy bien sabes que pienso sobre eso ¿no Sakura?- me interrumpió, sus ojos a pesar de estar cargados de tristeza, me miraban con decisión. No se permitiría hablar del tema de nuevo. No hice otra cosa más que asentir y disculparme, por haber hablado de más, pero es que ya no quería ver sufrir a nadie. No lo merecían. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y ella decidió romperlo.

-y dime… ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?- cambió drásticamente el tema. Me tomó por sorpresa ciertamente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, me acordé de aquel accidente en el aeropuerto. Ese joven… me sentí tan extraña al encontrarme con él. Era un remolino de sensaciones que era imposible de explicar, ya que había un montón de sentimientos juntos.

-¿entonces Sakura?- me volvió a repetir sacándome de mi nube de cavilaciones.

-bien, bien gracias.

-bueno, piensan quedarse para el baile de navidad ¿no?- me dijo ella, ya de mejor humor, pero con una extraña sonrisa pícara, como la que siempre acostumbraba. Ocultaba algo, la conocía lo suficiente para no darme cuenta, pero ¿Qué sería lo que ocultaba bajo esa sonrisa?

-sí, aun tenemos otras 4 semanas aquí. Mi abuelo y mi hermano aceptaron la propuesta, puesto que, para esas fechas tendrán que estar presentes en la fiesta de Navidad que organizan, para la promoción de una nueva línea, pero en año nuevo la pasaremos juntos como acostumbramos.

Respondí de manera monótona, pues usualmente no veía ni a mi abuelo ni a Touya, siempre estaban ocupados, y eran pocas las veces que los llegaba a encontrar con tiempo, ya que las empresas empezaban a dar más trabajo de lo habitual, cosa que no me desagradaba, pero que si me entristecía por no poder ver a mi familia. Aun así ellos querían mantenerse en el liderazgo en competencia. Desde hace 4 o tal vez 5 años atrás, que fue cuando Touya empezó a hacerse cargo y tomó el mando junto con el abuelo. Suspiré.

-ah, entiendo… tu familia siempre se ha preocupado mucho por ti, para que nunca les falte nada ¿cierto?- la vi dudar de nuevo, se mordió el labio, suponiendo que no debió de haber dicho eso. Le regalé una mirada cálida, y una pequeña sonrisa de manera que entendiera que no había problema, suspiró de alivio y volvió su mirar al cielo estrellado.

-eso supongo, además a mí nunca me ha importado el dinero- me miró de nuevo en forma maternal, sonrió y luego me abrazó inesperadamente.

-hay Sakurita… tú siempre tan linda e inocente, no has cambiado nada- dijo con ese tono meloso en su voz. Me reí tontamente asintiendo, porque negar lo que tal vez si era verdad. Me soltó de su asfixiante abrazo, y se colocó de nuevo junto a mí.

-bueno, me iré a descansar si no te molesta estoy algo cansada ¿está bien?- di media vuelta esperando a que asintiera.

-buenas noches, descansa- me aconsejó.

-sí, gracias igualmente.

Salí de ahí rumbo a la casa. Iba subiendo las escaleras, cuando Tomoyo se acercó hacía a mí, y sabía también porqué lo hacía.

-Sakura- me llamó- ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó.

-te molesta si ¿lo hacemos mañana?, estoy realmente exhausta- supliqué, vio que era sincera y no protestó.

-está bien, pero lo haremos mañana sin falta- me abrazo con cariño, y respondí el abrazo.

-claro, entonces buenas noches- contesté.

-sí, buenas noches.

Reanudé camino hacia mi habitación, y escuché que alguien le hablaba a Tomoyo, volteé tan solo para ver quién era, Nakuru. De seguro iban a encerrarse en su despacho a hablar sobre su compromiso con Eriol o tal vez sobre mí, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada, pues lo hacían hasta en mis narices. Seguí con lo mío, y me encerré dejándome caer a la cama, después de haberme puesto el pijama. Estaba realmente agotada. En cuanto me acomodé, caí victima de los brazos de Morfeo. Lo último que pasó por mi cabeza fue el recuerdo del aeropuerto _"¿Quién, quien será ese joven?"_ Me cuestioné un momento antes de perder total conocimiento.

* * *

- y ¿eso fue todo?- preguntó incrédula la castaña, mientras dejaba a un lado su taza de té.

-sí, bueno, ¿que querías? esto no lo planeó créeme- le respondió la joven pelinegra tratando de serenar a la otra.

-en eso tienes razón- contestó –pero, no crees ¿que pudo haber sido mejor?, digo, es que chocarse en medio de tanta gente…

La castaña se quedo imaginando tal escena, aunque la verdad estaba disgustada por no haber estado presente en el momento.

-a mí me parece romántico, además todo ha empezado ya- dijo la amatista pensando en el plan que habían comenzado desde por lo menos, 3 meses atrás.

-sí, sí. No crees que… todo empezó ¿desde hace 9 años?- cuestionó Nakuru, tomando seriedad en el asunto.

-sí, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, no. Ahora todo ha vuelto a tomar su curso- le respondió Tomoyo, con un aire misterioso. Ambas se miraron por un momento pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos, y a pesar de que pudieran ser desastrosas, no se reprocharían, pues así tenía que ser, las cosas no podían quedarse como estaban.

-lo sé, lo sé, lo que me preocupa es… que tanto puede salir lastimada Sakura- Nakuru se sintió mal y culpable, por ser en parte, cómplice de todo aquello, pues porque no podía decir nada. Disipó esos pensamientos de su mente, al final todo lo que hacían era por el bien de ella. Tenía que saber la verdad algún día, y no se arrepentiría de ello.

- a mí también, pero esperemos que todo salga bien- habló la amatista con un tono de voz mas apagado.

-y bueno, ¿ya pensaste en la fecha de la boda?- preguntó la castaña tratando de cambiar de tema.

-sí, será el 26 de marzo del próximo año, me quiero casar en fechas de primavera, para que la luna de miel no me estorbe, para poder regresar a tiempo al cumpleaños de Sakura- dijo ella sonriente.

-p…pero no falta mucho ¡¿tan solo tendrás 3 meses para planearlo todo?- gritó casi sofocada, mientras sus ojos reflejaban gran sorpresa. Tomoyo solo rió divertida y dejó su tasa en la pequeña mesita de té.

-tranquila, obviamente empezamos a planearlo todo desde que él me lo pidió.

-ahora entiendo, porque es que estás tan calmada -hizo una pequeña pausa antes de hablar, pues era un tema delicado –hay veces que pienso que mi hermano cree no merecerte ¿sabes?

-lo sé, pero… él sabe que a mí eso no me importa, y que jamás pensaré de ese modo- habló, distraída recordando un poco, aquel pasado atormentante. Suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza, para sacar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

-lo importante es que ahora, ya no hay nada que me pueda separar de él.

-sí.

* * *

_**Sakura **_

El sol se colaba por mi ventana y el despertador volvía a sonar estruendosamente, como siempre lo hacía. Lo apagué en cuanto mi mano lo alcanzó, y me volví a echar las cobijas encima. No me quería despertar, me sentía todavía muy cansada, pero en cuanto volví a cerrar los ojos, vi como todo giraba a mi alrededor sin poder pararlo, veía a mi madre gritar, y a mi padre tratar de sujetarnos a ella y a mí.

Me desperté agitada, y con la respiración entre cortada, intenté calmarme. Respiré hondo y abrí los ojos de nuevo. Tomé mi neceser y corrí al baño. Abrí la llave del lavabo, y me lavé la cara. Suspiré. Tomé la toalla y me sequé. Al levantar el rostro me encontré con mi reflejo. Al verlo noté que se veía aun más deplorable que la última vez que lo había visto. La tristeza y la angustia estaban marcadas por toda mi cara. Aparté rápidamente la mirada. Y tomé una ducha para olvidarme de eso, aunque para mi desgracia no duro mucho. Me vestí con unos jersey de color blanco, un top oscuro debajo, y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro también, a juego con unas botas de suelo blancas. Cepillé mi cabello hasta alisarlo. Tomé dos prendedores de color blanco también, y me los coloqué de forma que mi pelo caía con bucles en las puntas. Para mi maquillaje solo ricé mis pestañas y me puse un poco de mascara.

Al estar lista, bajé al comedor para desayunar junto con los demás. Lo hice lo más lento que podía aún me sentía sin ánimos de nada. Llegué, y al entrar me di cuenta de que ya todos estaban esperándome, avergonzada, me senté lo más rápido posible.

-buenos días Sakura- me saludó Tomoyo, asentí y saludé a todos.

-¿cómo amaneciste amor?- preguntó mi novio.

-bien, bien gracias- noté como se molestó, desde ayer no podía evitar esa actitud, pero no me sentía bien, y realmente no quería lastimarlo.

-bueno, ¿qué planes tienen para hoy?- preguntó Nakuru tratando de entablar conversación. Noté que me estaba mirando, de manera en que estudiaba mis facciones.

-pues, supongo que deberíamos ir a la academia, para que se integren lo más pronto posible- respondió Eriol, asentí distraída, miré a Kyon, y me di cuenta que miraba a Nakuru algo desconcertado. Recordé que él no la conocía.

-oh, lamento la descortesía, Kyon ella es mi hermana Nakuru Hiraguizawa- presentó Eriol a la aludida, ella solo lo miró y asintió de manera formal. Nakuru era la que se encargaba ahora de las academias de baile más prestigiosas en todo el mundo.

-y Nakuru, el es Kyon Uhara, es pareja de Sakura- aclaró.

-es un gusto- respondió él, y ella solo se limitó a volver a asentir. De nuevo, me sentía desconcertada, porque aquella actitud tan fría por parte de Nakuru. No solía ser así.

El desayuno continuó normal. Al terminar todos nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, para preparar lo que nos llevaríamos a la academia. Ya al tener mi maleta lista, bajé a la entrada principal donde ya esperaba un auto por nosotros. Subimos y el chofer partió en rumbo.

Kyon se acomodó a mi lado y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿qué te pasa Sakura? has estado muy distante estos días- comentó. Vacilé al responderle, pues él no sabía nada de mi pasado. Apenas estaba enterado de que tenía un hermano mayor, y que hace unos dos años empecé a vivir sola. ¿Cómo explicarle, mis motivos, y aun más la causa de que estuviera tan pensativa desde ayer? Pensé algo rápido, y le respondí.

- no es nada importante en serio, es solo que la competencia me tiene un poco presionada es todo.

-no te preocupes por eso amor, todo nos saldrá perfecto, O acaso ¿no confías en mí?- me preguntó indignado.

-no, no es eso, claro que confío en ti, olvídalo, se que ganaremos.

Llegamos al lugar y el chofer se apresuró a abrirnos la puerta. La academia también había sido renovada, al igual que la casa. Era preciosa, tenía un arco en la entrada de piedra mármol en color crema. Estaba tallado con un detalle, y perfección simétrica, que destacaba de todos los edificios. Tenía una cúpula en lo alto, con estilo gótico del siglo XVIII y en la entrada, donde había una rejilla, estaba cubierta por rosales rojos. No cabía duda alguna, de que habían renovado el edificio, pero aun así conservaba su esplendor de origen.

-Eriol, no sabía que la habían renovado también- dije sorprendida, él solo me sonrió, y nos invito a pasar.

Por adentro era más preciosa y cálida. Los estudiantes iban de un lado a otro hacía los vestidores, y de ahí corrían apresurados hacía sus clases. Me recordó el tiempo que yo pasé ahí después de aquel fatídico accidente. Me recorrió un escalofrió. No indagué más en aquellos recuerdos, y seguí caminando a lado de mi novio. Nos detuvimos frente a un salón, Nakuru abrió la puerta, y los cinco entramos.

-buenos días a todos- habló ella en tono claro y firme -Hoy se integrará con nosotros de manera temporal el profesor Eriol. Como sabrán, también se integrará una pareja, al igual que el profesor, de manera temporal, así que espero que sepan aprovechar esta oportunidad. Bueno los dejo en manos de su profesor, hasta luego- Salió de ahí, y me guiño un ojo, me reí ante su acto.

-bueno, como ya lo mencionó la directora, yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa su nuevo profesor, espero que podamos trabajar muy bien, el tiempo en que este aquí- dijo este de manera cortes. Las mujeres empezaron a comentar entre sí lo guapo que era, y cosas así. Tomoyo a pesar de ver esto no se molestó, pues Eriol la miraba desde lejos con esos ojos de amor que solo tenía para ella.

-ahora, quiero presentarles a la pareja que se integrará con ustedes, ellos vienen de Japón, y son unos excelentes bailarines. Denles la bienvenida por favor- nos hizo un gesto con la mano, para que pasáramos con él al frente. Kyon tomó mi mano, y lo seguí.

-ellos son, Sakura Kinomoto y Kyon Uhara- oí claramente que los cuchicheos comenzaban de nuevo entre las jóvenes y los varones, algunos de ellos eran acerca de Kyon, otros sobre mí. Me avergonzaba un poco, pero al mirarme, se desilusionaban. Capté de inmediato porque es que pasaba eso, pues Kyon no me había soltado la mano ni un minuto.

-bien, si no les molesta, nos gustaría que nos dieran una pequeña demostración- dijo Eriol, me sonrojé, pero ambos asentimos. Tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos en dirección de los vestidores.

Estaba ya casi lista, solo terminaba de abrochar mis zapatos. Alcé la vista, y recorrí el lugar con la mirada, en verdad todo me traía recuerdos. Algunos cálidos y otros no tanto. Me apresuré a guardar las cosas y regresé al salón. Hicimos un poco de estiramientos y calentamiento antes de comenzar.

-bueno clase, presten atención.

Nos colocamos en medio del salón en posición. La música inundo el lugar, era un tango. Respiré hondo y comencé a moverme en un desliz lento, Kyon tomó mi cintura con un brazo y con el otro él mío, nos seguimos deslizando con entre cruces de piernas, a lo largo de la pista. Me giró con una vuelta triple y doblé mi rodilla en forma de cuatro, frente a su pierna, mientras me sujetaba de su cuello, me arrastró y me acostó sobre su regazo volvió a posicionarme frente a él en posición, con los brazos estirados y en rectitud, al igual que las piernas.

Giramos otras dos veces en una sola pierna sobre las plantas de los pies, y me dejé caer lentamente por su pierna, me levantó y terminamos juntos con los brazos levantados en forma de _u _ cada quien.

Los aplausos llenaron la pista, al igual que algunos gritillos de asombro. A pesar de que el baile era mi pasión, al hacerlo con Kyon no sentía esa magia, ni esa conexión con él, aunque todos decían lo contrario yo no podía sentirlo.

-¡espectacular!

-¡eso fue increíble!

-¡asombroso!

Nos tomamos de las manos e hicimos una reverencia, como agradecimiento. Nos acercamos hacía las bancas donde Tomoyo se encontraba, para tomar un poco de agua.

-Sakura has estado maravillosa, te felicito- me abrazó con entusiasmo y efusividad. Tuve que separarme de ella, porque no podía respirar.

-gracias.

Después de eso la clase siguió normal y regresamos a la mansión. Decidí practicar un poco más mi rutina y Kyon accedió. Estábamos practicando ya, cuando paré de hacerlo necesitaba tomar un poco de agua.

-has estado espectacular amor- me felicitó él, mientras se acercaba detrás de mí.

-gracias tú también, lo has hecho estupendamente- le halagué. Pasó los brazos por mi cintura y me besó el cuello con lentitud. No me sentía a gusto cuando hacía eso. Y traté de separarme sutilmente, pero él no se percató.

-¿por qué no… subimos a… mi habitación?- me preguntó pausadamente, mientras avanzaba por todo mi cuello, y me volteaba, para que le diera mi respuesta.

-K…Kyon yo no, no me siento con ánimos estoy cansada- dije para no molestarlo, pero siguió besándome, sin dejarme explicar.

-te puedo subir los ánimos- me reiteró, negué con la cabeza y de nuevo me separé de él.

-está bien- me dijo hoscamente y me soltó de manera descortés, caí de rodillas, y él salió de ahí haciendo rabietas. Traté de serenarme respiré profundamente varias veces. Oí que alguien entraba, esperaba que no fuera él.

-¿estás bien?- me dijo una voz dulce. Tomoyo me ayudó a levantarme y nos sentamos en las sillas.

-gracias- hablé en aquel silencio supuse que entendió porque decía aquello. Tomó mi mano y me obligó a verla a los ojos.

-Sakura… sé lo que estas pensando, y si él es el indicado, tú lo sabrás. No tienes porque angustiarte por eso.

Me sorprendí al oír sus palabras ¿Cómo es que sabía lo que estaba pensando?, me sonrió. Le respondí igual y me dio un abrazo. No me cuestionó nada hasta después de unos minutos más.

-y bueno… ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído así estos días?, y no me digas que la competencia porque no soy tan ingenua como tu novio- era increíble, me conocía a la perfección como para no caer en mi mentira. Suspiré, al final tenía que contárselo todo.

-bueno, es solo que me han estado viniendo muchos recuerdos a la mente últimamente, para ser más precisos desde ayer por la mañana.

Hice un pausa antes de continuar, ella asintió dándome a entender que prosiguiera, y me apretó la mano en forma de consuelo.

-te acuerdas, ¿cuándo soñaba con un niño?- ella asintió –bueno, esos sueños han vuelto. No sé porqué, pero me siento ansiosa, como si algo fuera a suceder. Creo… que ya estoy enloqueciendo ¿no te parece?- me reí ante lo último que dije, ella me miró dulcemente y sonrió.

-no, Sakura… no estás enloqueciendo. Más bien, yo diría que estás empezando a recuperar los recuerdos que aun te faltan, ¿no lo crees así?- me quedé pensativa un momento, tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón, pero a veces me preguntaba si sería bueno saber aquello que olvidé. Por momentos me daba miedo, pero otras veces, sentía que debía averiguarlo a toda costa, sin importar que tan doloroso pudiera ser.

-sí. Ojalá pronto pueda recordarlo todo.

-ojalá…

* * *

_**Syaoran.**_

Caminaba por la plaza central, cerca del Big Ben tratando de despejar mi mente. Hace unas horas había recibido una llamada de Hong Kong, que me había dejado bastante alterado. Me sentía con el mundo en los hombros, y recibir malas noticias no mejoraba la situación. Suspiré, dejé de pensar en todas mis preocupaciones, y decidí ir a tomar un café, al menos eso me mantendría un poco ocupado.

Fui en dirección de una pequeña cafetería, que se encontraba a unas calles después del parque, que estaba frente al palacio de Buckingham. Hacía frió, y el viento soplaba levemente. Me refrescó, se sentía tan bien que cerré los ojos por un momento. Aspiré todo el aire posible, y abrí los ojos con lentitud. Ya estaba a unas cuadras de llegar, cuando de repente observé que una joven de cabellos castaños entraba a aquella cafetería.

_**Sakura.**_

Estaba por llegar a mi cafetería preferida. Salí por un momento, para poner en orden mis pensamientos. La pelea que había tenido con Kyon hacia unas horas no me ayudaba. Me sentía muy confundida, y aun más perdida. No sé, era como si no me pudiese concentrar en nada, más que en ese niño. Abrí la puerta y entré. Busqué una mesa cerca de la ventana. Me quedé observando el cielo estrellado, se veía tan hermoso.

La mesera llegó. Pedí un capuchino exprés y un beegle. Sonreí por la atención de esta. Se marchó en dirección a la cocina, y por alguna extraña razón me sentí observada. Volteé para asegurarme, y me topé con unos profundos ámbares. ¡Era él!, era el joven del aeropuerto. No había duda alguna, me sentí desfallecer por unos instantes al verlo sonreír. Vi como le entregaban su café junto con una pequeña bolsa de papel, y se paraba para irse. Me levanté por inercia, y fui hasta la puerta. Cuando logré alcanzarlo él volteó y me regaló una sonrisa, bajé la cabeza apenada.

-volvemos a vernos- susurró. Levanté la mirada, pero él ya no estaba. ¿Acaso lo habría soñado?, no lo supe.

* * *

**Bueno el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, si no también espero comentarios. Opiniones, reclamos, o lo que quieran dejen reviews ¡please! **

**Aclarando lo que dice al principio los agradecimientos se encontraran en mi perfil. Serán para todos aquellos que dejen un comentario. Así que la respuesta, y también alguna otra duda que resolver allí va estar. Para el siguiente capítulo también, ya listo, mas intriga, drama y recuerdos olvidados. Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Sayonara…**

**Lara-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, bueno pues aquí estoy con el Segundo capitulo, espero les guste. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, sino al maravilloso mundo de CLAMP.**

_Chapter 2°_

-¿sabes cuánto te amo?- dijo el joven a su novia, mientras la abrazaba por detrás, y depositaba un beso enternecedor en su mejilla. Ella sonrió y giró para mirarle a los ojos.

-lo mismo que yo a ti- respondió muy segura de sí misma. Sonrió y lo besó. Él le respondió igual, y la estrechó aun más. Suspiró.

-hasta más….- ocultó la mirada entre sus cabellos negros, mientras aspiraba el aroma a jazmín que desprendía. Se quedaron un momento así en aquel cómodo silencio. El peli-azul se debatía consigo mismo, pues no sabía cómo hablar, acerca de lo que en ese momento invadía sus pensamientos.

-Tommy, ¿estás segura de dejarlo todo, y continuar con tus diseños?- habló sin mirarle de frente, se sentía culpable, y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y remordimiento. Ella lo tomó de la barbilla, y lo obligó a que la mirase a los ojos.

-Eriol… tú no tienes la culpa de nada por favor… quiero que entiendas eso- Tomoyo acarició su rostro y cruzaron sus miradas, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, ternura y compasión inimaginable. Él suspiró.

-te amo… sé que es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es ciert…- no terminó de hablar, porque Tomoyo lo besó, con el amor que solo podía profesarle a él. A pesar de que se sentía mal, Eriol respondió con el mismo amor, no podría negarle nada nunca, no a ella.

La abrazó y siguió mirando la noche fría, en su inmensidad.

* * *

_**Sakura.**_

1 de Diciembre.

3 días habían pasado desde que me había peleado con Kyon, y aun no podía resolver mis problemas con él, y con mis recuerdos. La noche de esa vez, me traía todavía más confundida. Después de haber salido a la calle, para asegurarme de que no había alucinado, lo busqué por todos lados. Su sonrisa me pareció tan cálida y familiar, que no podía sacarla de mi mente. Después de eso no lo había visto de nuevo.

Suspiré cansada, tiré las cobijas a un lado de la cama, y me dispuse a tomar un baño matutino. Hoy sería un día realmente agitado, pues las regionales eran esta noche. Después de hacer la rutina diaria, y de vestirme. Bajé con los demás a desayunar.

-Buenos días- saludé a todos cortésmente, y me arrimé a la mesa. Pensé que había sido la última en llegar, pero me sorprendió al ver a Kyon entrar al comedor después que yo, pues él era de lo más puntual.

-buenos días- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso rápido -¿cómo amaneciste amor?- me quedé, perpleja ante la actitud de mi novio, pensé rápido, y dejé a un lado mi sorpresa. Al fin, todo se estaba arreglando.

-bien, bien gracias- sonreí y tomamos el desayuno como de costumbre. Al terminar Kyon me pidió que practicáramos, un poco más la rutina, acepté y después de estar lista, fuimos al salón.

Bailábamos, cuando el paro, para tomar otro descanso. Aproveche la oportunidad para asegurarme de que ya no estaba molesto conmigo.

-¿ya no estás enojado?- él me miró un momento, y sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando estaba de buen humor, me abrazó y me cargó girando, me reí por un momento.

- no, lamento lo de la otra vez- me dijo. Volví a sonreír ese era él Kyon que conocía.

-está bien- esta vez lo besé, y le di un beso más profundo. Se sorprendió ante mi actitud, pero respondió a mi beso.

-gracias, pero será mejor que continuemos- siguió de nuevo con la rutina, y también yo. Al terminar, ambos salimos para tomar un refrigerio, y de ahí nos dispusimos a arreglar todo para la noche.

-¡Sakura!- oí que gritaron mi nombre, y vi a Tomoyo correr hacia mí.

-rápido, tienes que arreglarte y prepararte, vamos que no tendremos tiempo- tomó mi mano, y me jaló escaleras arriba, volteé para ver a mi novio, pero el solo asintió.

Tomoyo me condujo hasta su habitación, era enorme, y tenía un montón de cosas en la cama y el tocador. Había cajas y estuches llenos de maquillaje para los ojos, las pestañas y los labios. Del otro lado de su gran tocador herramientas para todo tipo de peinados como secadoras, tenazas, planchas para el cabello y cepillos de diferentes tamaños y cerdas. Y en la cama accesorios como joyería collares, pulseras, tocados, anillos y aretes. Me sentí abrumada al ver tanto, pero ella me arrastró hasta sentarme frente al espejo.

Deshizo el chongo que tenía en el cabello y lo alborotó a mi alrededor dejando que callera en una larga cascada. Miró dubitativa que tipo de peinado debería de hacerme y optó por un entretejido de delgadas trenzas al frente dejando un flequillo, las amarró rodeando la coleta que hizo, y rizó mi cabello dejando que, la caída fuera fluida en un batido, que se aseguró de que no se deshiciera. Para mi maquillaje delineó finamente mis ojos remarcando el rasgado que tenía, para hacer que se vieran un poco más grandes, después colocó la sombra en color dorado en un tono mate. Me rizó las pestañas, y después pintó mis labios con labial líquido de color cereza.

Para terminar entre todos los collares, artes y brazaletes de plata, optó por ponerme uno que caía en cascada, que estaba entretejido al principio de la red, y al terminar tenía unos pequeños diamantes. Los aretes eran discretos, y no largos para que no me estorbasen a la hora de bailar, unos pequeños diamantes también, en forma circular. Y el brazalete era de presión, así que se amoldaba completamente a la muñeca, de color plateado. Que era como una especie de enredadera en dos, y se alargaba hasta la altura del codo.

-¡te ves divina!- exclamó Tomoyo giró la silla en la que me encontraba, para que me diese cuenta de lo que me estaba hablando. Al ver a la persona reflejada en el espejo, creía que era otra, pero no. Era yo. No me reconocía bajo tanto arreglo. Ella volvió a sonreír al ver mi sorpresa. Sacó una cámara de la nada y, comenzó a tomarme fotografías. ¿De dónde, y cómo es que podía hacer eso?, pero aun faltaba lo más importante.

-y ¿el vestido?- entendió a que me refería cuando le pregunté e hizo un ademán de despreocupación.

- relájate, ya lo tengo todo listo- le di una mirada de duda, y me respondió –te encantará te lo prometo- los vestidos que diseñaba Tomoyo eran realmente hermosos, pero a veces solían pasarse subidos de tono. Tomó lo que era mi vestido, que estaba envuelto en una funda de color negro en la cual no lo podía ver.

-el vestido lo verás a su debido tiempo, es una sorpresa así que, vámonos que tenemos que poner todo en orden.

Salió de la habitación, y yo la seguí. Bajamos con nuestras pertenencias, y dos limusinas aguardaban en la entrada, me pregunté la razón del porqué habían mandado llamar dos. Tomoyo le dio las cosas al chofer, y este las metió en el maletero, para después abrirnos la puerta.

- Tomoyo ¿para qué necesitan las dos limusinas?- le pregunté aun confundida. Ella me miró pícara y se rió.

-es para que nadie te vea, ni siquiera Kyon, quiero que todo sea una sorpresa- me dijo, luego susurró algo para sí misma, que no pude escuchar muy bien, pero me pareció que dijo algo sobre esta noche.

Ya de camino al salón en donde se presentaría el evento, miraba con distracción la ventana, sentí que mi amiga me observaba. Traté de ignorarla por un momento, no comprendía ni siquiera mi propio estado de ánimo, después de todo, las cosas se estaban arreglando. Esa noche venía a mis recuerdos una y otra vez, era como si quisiera decirme algo, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella sensación que me producía, era una clase de ansiedad.

El chofer se estacionó en la parte trasera del salón, y se apresuró a abrirnos la puerta. Me aproveche de esto, y me bajé rápidamente. Entramos buscando mi camerino, y dejamos todas las cosas ahí. Tomoyo tomó el porta-trajes, y me lo dio.

-toma, ve y pruébatelo- me ordenó, lo tomé y fui tras del biombo, para cambiarme. Al estar ya lista salí, y Tomoyo se sorprendió al verme. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y se emocionó a sobremanera.

-¡Sakura estás bellísima amiga! ¡Es increíble!- me jaló del brazo, para que me diese cuenta de lo que me estaba hablando. Al ver el reflejo en el espejo abrí los ojos muy sorprendida al ver a la extraña mujer que se encontraba ahí.

El vestido de Tomoyo era asombroso, su color dorado resaltaba mi cabello, y su corte en "V" por el frente, se ataba por la espalda, que también estaba al descubierto. Con caída en cascada con un lado más largo que el otro, a la altura de 3/4 más arriba de la rodilla. En el corsé llevaba pedrería incrustada, lo que lo hacía resaltar aun más la joyería que traía a juego. Era precioso, y descomunal a la vez. Tomoyo creaba vestidos realmente preciosos y grandiosos. Rebuscó de nuevo entre sus cosas, y sacó una caja mediana de terciopelo, la abrió y ahí dentro, había una tiara, con una piedra de ámbar en el centro conjunto pequeñísimos diamantes alrededor. Y para terminar los zapatos unos Ray Rose para mujer, también en color oro, tenían tiras alrededor de todo el tobillo, desde en frente hasta atrás, con un tacón promedio de 7 u 8 cm.

-¡estas lista!, ¡no lo puedo creer te ves como una diosa!- volvió a exclamar. Me avergoncé, pero me seguí admirando en el espejo.

-bueno tengo que irme al palco, todo saldrá muy bien no te preocupes, estarás maravillosa- me animó, y salió de ahí. Tendría que agradecerle a Tomoyo todo lo que había hecho, no dejaba nada ni un cabo suelto. Me preguntaba cómo podría devolverle el favor, sin que implicara un desfile de modas de por medio. Pero al quedarme tan pensativa, volvió aquel sentimiento de ansia. Me cuestioné el porqué lo sentía, y me percaté de que solo pasaba cuando recordaba a ese joven. Mi corazón se estrujó por un momento haciendo que me doliera ese hueco, ese espantoso hueco que siempre estaba presente. Respiré varias veces, para poder calmar mi pulso y lo logré. Cuando Kyon entró se quedó boquiabierto, y se acercó a mí con deliberada lentitud. Me tomó entre sus brazos.

-wow ¡Sakura estás espectacular amor!- me halagó, y yo se lo devolví. Me admiro un momento más, y me sentí cohibida por unos instantes. Entonces me percaté de cómo es que estaba vestido.

Traía unos pantalones ligeros de color negro hasta la cintura, con una camisa negra también, holgada de las mangas al estilo del Caribe, y con detalles en color oro al igual que mi vestido. Sus zapatos de baile Croc negros, y completamente lustrados. Su cabello negro, estaba algo alborotado, del frente pero peinado de forma disimulada. Sus ojos oliváceos, sus cejas pastosas, discretamente alineadas de manera natural, y sus rasgos bien definidos hacían que se viera realmente atractivo, y con un porte increíble.

-tú también te ves guapo esta noche- me sonrió, y me besó respondí. Parecía que ya todo estaba regresando a su lugar, y que él volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. Me inundó la felicidad. Me recordó la época en que lo conocí.

Sonaron de nuevo los altavoces anunciando ya la 2° llamada, para que empezara el concurso. Nos alistamos, y revisamos los últimos detalles, al fin todo comenzaría.

* * *

_**Syaoran **_

_**8:45 p.m. **_

-Meilling, ten calma por favor- ella solo me miró de reojo y siguió caminando, ignorando lo que segundos atrás le había pedido. Buscaba el camerino desesperada desde que llegamos, alegando que nos lo podrían quitar. Hice caso omiso a lo que hacía, pues no podía concentrarme. En mi mente solo podía ver la figura de esa joven de ojos jade, y cabellos castaños, pues es lo único que realmente captaba toda mi atención.

-aquí es, entremos- su voz hizo que regresara a la realidad, dejamos todas las cosas y comenzamos a prepararnos, calentamos un poco, e hicimos estiramientos también antes de comenzar, y pasar a la pista.

-¿estás nervioso?- me preguntó ella, negué con la cabeza –no me refería a eso, si no que…

-está bien, estoy ansioso, pero también me siento tranquilo- respondí supe a donde quería llegar, pero no podía reprimir la dicha que sentía al pensar en ella. Se quitó la bata que traía encima, para no ensuciar su vestuario, y se sentó en el espejo para terminar su arreglo.

Como representábamos a China, ambos llevábamos el color rojo. Meilling llevaba puesto un vestido, que llevaba un hombro descubierto, y el otro no. Tenía una enredadera tejida en color negro a lo largo de todo el corsé, y en las flores tenía pequeñas piedrecillas de ónix. La falda era hecha de tiras, que se cruzaban largas y cortas, con un largo no más allá de ¾ debajo del ante-pierna. Sus zapatos eran de color negro, con un tacón algo alto, suponía que tal vez era de unos 7 u 8 cm de largo, a ella siempre le gustaba exagerar. Sus joyas un collar que se entrelazaba alrededor del cuello al igual que el vestido, en color negro, y las piedrecillas eran rubíes incrustados, que resaltaban sus ojos. Para su peinado se acomodó el cabello en una coleta alta, y después lo recogió con una red roja, dejando caer algunos cabellos lisos al frente, junto con su flequillo.

Yo llevaba unos pantalones ligeros, que se ajustaban en la cintura por medio de un cintillo, en color rojo. La camisa negra, igual de abierta del cuello hasta el segundo botón de esta, y con las mangas un poco mas abombadas de lo normal de cómo se usan, solo que para baile. Los zapatos, unos Sandstorm, con su tacón de 2 o 3 cm de alto, en charol, y brillantes. Mi cabello igual que siempre, despeinado y rebelde. Me miraba ya listo, y los altavoces dieron la 3° llamada. Sabía que los profesionales darían su presentación antes que los demás para abrir la competencia. Pronto todo volvía a moverse, mi único propósito, y mi razón de vivir… _"Sakura"._

_**Sakura **_

-¿ya estas lista?- pregunto mi novio, asentí. Por ahora estaban las presentaciones de los de mayor edad, y la de los niños. Antes de salir, me asomé a ver a los más pequeños, pues me encantaba ver que desde niños adoraban el baile como yo.

Como yo… no recordaba cuando es que yo comencé a bailar. No sabía porque es que amaba tanto hacerlo, y no sabía por quien es que empecé a hacerlo. Sentí que me dolía, aquel hueco de nuevo. Me sentí incompleta. Me tomé con fuerza el pecho, para tratar de disipar el dolor, pero no desaparecía. Jamás lo haría. Kyon me tomó de la mano, y me llevó de vuelta a los camerinos, para decirme algo.

-bueno, es nuestra oportunidad, todo nos saldrá a la perfección, estoy seguro- me juntó a su regazo, y me besó tal como yo lo había hecho en la mañana. Respondí tratando de seguir el mismo ritmo, ya que en esos momentos no me sentía muy bien. De nuevo sonaron los altavoces anunciando la participación de la categoría latino-profesional. Salimos tomados de la mano, hacía la pista junto con las 21 parejas más que concursaban de diversos países.

-música por favor, tango- anunció el presentador.

Me coloqué en posición. Kyon tomó mi cintura, y yo su mano y su hombro. El ritmo era lento y pasional, como era tradición en el tango. Comenzamos con el paso típico, un desliz de cruces de piernas a lo largo de la pista. Con el brazo firme, me sostuvo, en lo que yo me cuadraba en una pierna, y meneaba las caderas con firmeza de un lado al otro. Giré hasta quedar a espaldas de él, mientras que detrás de mí sentía como pasaba su mano por mi cadera hacía arriba. Elevaba los brazos junto a lo que él hacía, hasta que tomó mi mano, y me dio una vuelta triple, para después atraparme. Posando todo su brazo hasta dar casi la vuelta completa a mi cintura. Me dejó caer en su regazó, y me arqueé tomándolo del cuello con una mano, mientras que él hundía su rostro en el mío. Su mano acarició mi cuerpo del hombro, hasta la rodilla. Volvimos a girar en vueltas triples por toda la pista, sin rosar ni un poco a las otras parejas, que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Volví a agacharme para que él me levantara con suavidad, y al levantar la mirada me quedé petrificada por unos segundos, que se volvieron eternos, al ver aquel joven ambarino, con el que me había encontrado en el aeropuerto, y en la cafetería de aquella vez. Al mirarnos, sentí como una corriente eléctrica corría por todo mi cuerpo, provocando que me sintiera eufórica, y cuando me sonrió sentí que el mundo a mis pies desaparecía por unos muy cortos segundos. Volví abruptamente a la realidad al sentir que Kyon me tomaba por la cintura con ambos brazos, y me arrastraba, para terminar la rutina. Respondí, y me levantó. Crucé la pierna en forma de "cuatro", y me apegué junto a él con el rostro a centímetros del mío.

Oí como la gente se levantaba de sus asientos, y comenzaba a aplaudir. Ambos dimos una reverencia, mientras buscaba desesperada al joven. Lo encontré, seguía agradeciendo al público su maravillosa actuación, y empezaba a retirarse con su pareja de la pista. Kyon me jaló de nuevo, porque parecía que yo estaba perdida.

-vamos amor, tenemos que regresar para la segunda ronda- me repitió.

-s…si- dije yo aun aturdida. Lo seguí entre la gente, buscando su camerino con ansiedad, pero no logré vislumbrarlo. Kyon abrió la puerta del nuestro, y se recostó en el sofá que había allí.

-¿estás bien? En la pista te distrajiste por un momento, eso no es normal en ti ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- me cuestionó, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo responderle, ni siquiera sabía qué hacer, ni que pensar. Me estrujé la cabeza en forma de que pudiera obtener alguna buena excusa, pero nada venia a mi mente.

-pues… fue solo un calambre, es todo no te preocupes- mentí. Me preguntaba de donde se me había ocurrido eso, pero ¿que importaba ya? No sabía ni cómo iba continuar con la segunda ronda, si es que pasábamos, y mantenerme concentrada.

-¿no quieres que llame a un paramédico, para que te revise o algo?- comenzó a levantarse para inspeccionar mi supuesto calambre, negué con la cabeza, y el asintió sin alegarme más.

-bueno, entonces tengo que arreglar unos asuntos ¿te molestaría si voy ahora?- negué rápidamente, eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. El asintió nuevamente, y salió de allí no sin antes darme un corto beso. Suspiré en el momento en el que se cerró la puerta. Mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza, y mi respiración seguía irregular. Tenía que encontrarlo, a como diera lugar. Tenía que hacerlo. Salí de mi camerino, buscándolo entre la gente. Esa ansia que me había estado acechando desde la mañana, se volvía más intensa, con tan solo pensar en él. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte, miraba entre todos y no lo encontraba, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo. Volteé inmediatamente, para ver quién era.

-¡has estado maravillosa Sakura!- Tomoyo se encontraba frente a mí, me abrazo, pero me quedé estática por un momento. Se separó, y me vio con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿todo está bien?- Salí de mis cavilaciones, y asentí. Fue entonces, cuando me percaté de que Eriol y Nakuru estaba detrás de ella, con cara de confusión.

-sí, sí muchas gracias- los tres me felicitaron por mi despeño en la pista, traté de responder lo más coherente que me permitía. Me sentía completamente en otra dimensión. En eso Kyon apareció detrás de mí y me tomó con él, para estar listos por si pasábamos a la segunda ronda.

¿Sería a caso que tan solo fuera una ilusión? ¿Que nada de eso era real? Mi corazón de inmediato aclaró mis dudas, y me dijo que me equivocaba, que aquello no era verdad. El presentador comenzó a dar paso a la segunda ronda dando los nombres de los participantes.

-y bueno, la primera pareja que pasa es…de Hong Kong ¡Syaoran y Meilling Li!- al oír aquel nombre sentí una fuerte pulsación, que atravesó mi corazón como una llamarada. Miré instantáneamente, y allí estaba él en medio de la gente abriéndose paso, para ir a la pista.

-notaste, ¿como Sakura estaba distraída?- dijo la joven castaña a su lado, bebiendo de su copa de champagne.

-sí. Lo noté, pero siento que había algo más, lo sé la conozco muy bien- respondió la amatista imitando su gesto.

-parece, que todo está marchando a la perfección- intervino el joven peli-negro. Ambas, lo miraron con un asentimiento, y dirigieron su vista a la pista de baile debajo de ellos.

-supongo, que estarán satisfechos por dar bien el primer paso ¿no te parece?- habló Nakuru sin fijar su vista en otra cosa, Tomoyo no discutió, tomó la mano de Eriol y la estrechó junto a la suya.

-esperemos, que todo salga bien, ya no podremos poner marcha atrás, no más- él la miró, y vio que había un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos. Le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con la mano sin dejar de estrechar la otra.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes por eso…-de nuevo observaron la pista. –Espero…- murmuró. Sin tener idea de lo ciertas, que pudiesen ser sus palabras.

* * *

Las luces se encendieron lentamente. La música, lenta y romántica, como en una balada. Comencé a balancearme suavemente de un lado a otro, sin perder el compás. Giré 3 veces antes de que Kyon me tomara por la cintur a, mientras me agachaba con cuidado hacía abajo de espaldas, y me volvía a levantar con la misma delicadeza. Mis ojos se cruzaron con aquellos ámbares, que tanto me confundían. Sentí como nuestras miradas se conectaban, por unos segundos, pero esos segundos bastaron para hacerme acelerar el corazón de manera estrepitosa. Sentí, que el tiempo se había detenido, y bailaba tan solo para él. Cerré los ojos. Todo a mí alrededor desapareció, y solo éramos él y yo bailando. La mano de Kyon tomando la mía, me hizo despertar de aquel sueño nuevamente. Me rodeó con los brazos mientras yo levantaba mí mano para pasarla alrededor de su cuello, la cual él tomó junto con mi cintura y me cargó. Elevé las piernas, y las doble en escuadra, mientras giraba junto con él. Bajé y volvimos a balancearnos en un bamboleo suave de caderas, alrededor de la pista. Mientras subíamos y bajamos en espiral. La música comenzaba a descender el ritmo, estaba terminando. Volvimos a centrarnos, y me acosté en el brazo de Kyon, arqueándome y dejando caer uno de los míos con suavidad, y con el otro me sostenía de su hombro.

Las luces se apagaron para el final, y las felicitaciones, y los aplausos llenaron estruendosamente el salón. Todas las parejas nos acomodamos, para que nos dijesen los resultados, de quien pasaría a la final. El presentador se acercó al estrado con el sobre en mano.

-y ahora, las 10 parejas que pasaran a la final son…- tomó el sobre, y lo abrió con lentitud. Por alguna extraña razón mi vista corrió hacía donde aquel joven se encontraba. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder volverlo a ver. Kyon tomó mi mano en forma de ánimo, yo la estreché, pero solo porque tenía miedo de lo que pasara. ¿Y si, no lo volviera ver? Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi corazón. No, no quería eso.

- de Japón… ¡Sakura Kinomoto y Kyon Uhara!- oí que decía el presentador, reaccioné en aquel momento, pero no me sentí completamente aliviada al ver que aun no habían pasado ellos. Ambos nos situamos al frente junto con las otras 8 parejas.

- y por último, con una actuación espectacular… de Hong Kong, ¡Syaoran y Meilling Li!- sentí que la paz invadía mi cuerpo, al oír esos nombres. Ellos pasaron con gran tranquilidad a dar una reverencia al público que se había puesto de pie para felicitarlos, para después colocarse junto con nosotros. Me miró y me sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me dio en el aeropuerto. Me sentí mareada por un momento, de no ser porque mi novio me sostenía. Me abrazo, y me felicitó. Hice lo mismo, Tomoyo, Nakuru y Eriol se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos.

-muchas felicidades a ambos, fue maravilloso- dijo Eriol, como entrenador. Me entregó un gran ramo de rosas rojas. Eran preciosas se lo agradecí a los tres. Seguimos hablando sobre nuestra ejecución esta noche. Cuando alguien se acercó a hablarnos.

-disculpen, pero ¿podríamos hablar con ustedes?- oí una voz suave y musical. Era ese muchacho ambarino junto con su pareja. Me quedé estupefacta, al verlo e inmediatamente sentí como los nervios se apoderaban de mí con rapidez.

-claro, ¿nos permiten un momento?- preguntó mi novio a nuestros amigos, ellos asintieron, y nos dejaron a solas.

-nos gustaría presentarnos, yo soy Meilling Li, mucho gusto- habló la joven a lado del ambarino. No me había percatado de ella hasta ahora. Era alta un poco más que yo, pero más pequeña, que su compañero. Tenía el pelo negro como el ébano, que al juzgar por su peinado recogido, era largo. Su piel era de un color trigueño, parecido a la canela. Su tez como su cuerpo, suave al tacto. Sus ojos como dos preciosos rubíes junto con pestañas largas y curvas, con sus cejas perfectamente delineadas y delgadas. De figura esbelta, pero muy bien proporcionada. Era una mujer muy hermosa, que cualquiera lo habría notado de inmediato. Me sentí un poco celosa, pues era muy bella.

-es un gusto- respondió Kyon. Tomó su mano, y le besó el dorso –soy Kyon Uhara.

-y él es mi primo…

-Li Syaoran, para servirles- habló él presentándose, Kyon le dio la mano. Y después me miró, con esa sonrisa arrebatadora. Me quitó el aire por un momento, y tomó mi mano, para depositar un beso en ella, tal cual lo había hecho mi novio. Sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica atravesarme al sentir el suave tacto de su piel junto a la mía. Sentí su aliento, como aspiraba el olor de mi piel. Deseé fervientemente, que lo volviera hacer. Estaba perdiendo la cordura, lo sabía. Varias escenas de recuerdos vinieron a mi mente rápidamente, como si pasaran frente a mis ojos una y otra vez. Me sentí un poco mareada, pero logré controlarlo. ¿Porqué es que había sucedido eso?, que me estaba pasando, ¿por qué ese chico me confundía tanto?

Kyon me hizo un ademan, para que respondiera al saludo.

-s…soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- tartamudeé estúpidamente. Me sentía como una completa tonta, por actuar así frente a ellos. Me avergoncé.

-igualmente, Sakura- respondió él, diciendo mi nombre. De nuevo sentí, una especie de familiaridad con él. Esa sensación de que lo había visto antes.

-nos gustaría, hablar con ustedes de negocios, pero será en otro momento ¿si están de acuerdo?- interrumpió la joven pelinegra. Asentimos. Ambos hicieron una reverencia, y se despidieron, con el mismo gesto con el que nos saludaron. Se fueron retirando, y de nuevo se perdieron rápidamente entre la gente. Estaba tan distraída que no noté que Kyon, me estaba hablando desde que ellos se fueron.

-¿entonces Sakura, me esperas?- acepté, y se fue para los camerinos. Aproveché que Tomoyo, y los demás no hubieran llegado aun, y caminé en dirección de los jardines, afuera del salón.

Lo más pronto que pude salir, tomé una gran bocanada de aire fresco. Me aliviaba, me sentía asfixiada, con tanta presión, nervios, y nostalgia. Caminé hasta estar cerca de un sauce. Me recargué, y me quedé en silencio. Oí ruidos extraños, detrás de unos arbustos. No quería ser una entrometida, pero me resultaban demasiado raros, así que me acerqué un poco más,

para asegurarme de que no era mi imaginación. Lo siguiente que vi, me dejó helada. Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse con rapidez, y se derramaban por mis mejillas.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el segundo capi. Para los que les gustaría que hubiera más narración por parte de Syaoran, la habrá conforme vaya avanzando la historia. Uso más a Sakura porque ella es la que explica la mayoría de la historia, mas no es la única narradora. Eso quiero aclarar, también un adelanto, para el segundo capi, es que por fin se irá introduciendo mas a Syaoran, y de ahora en adelante habrá mucha acción por parte de él. Me encantaría decir más pero no es posible, así que lo que quieran opinar, dejen reviews. Se acepta de todo. **

**Agradecimientos, ya lo dije antes y ahora también estarán en mi perfil junto con su aclaración.**

**Por ahora es todo, hasta el próximo capi. **

**Sayonara…**

**Lara-chan. **


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! De nuevo aquí con este tercer capítulo, que por fin lo pude subir. Espero que les guste… al final las aclaraciones de todo como siempre por ahora los dejo para que puedan disfrutar de este capi. XD!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a CLAMP.

_Chapter 3_

_**Syaoran. **_

Salí sin prisa alguna pero con una necesidad inmensa de tomar un poco de aire. La presión, no era ayuda, para mantener la calma. Oí que alguien se acercaba a mí, no miré para saber quién era, reconocí perfectamente esos pasos.

-Syaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?- Meilling se colocó a mi lado, y me dedicó una mirada frustrada, la ignoré, como solía hacerlo, suspiró. Iba a reclamarme de nuevo.

-me sentía asfixiado, solo salí a tomar aire.

-pero esas no son…- la callé. Me miró aun más enojada, pero no le dije nada. Se oían unos extraños ruidos, como una discusión.

-escucha- entendió a que me refería, la tomé del brazo. Nos acercarnos lo suficiente, para presenciarlo, sin ser vistos.

Lo siguiente que vi, me hizo estremecer lleno de furia. El novio de Sakura la tenía tomada del brazo con violencia. No me detuve a pensarlo, fue como si un impulso de rabia se apoderara de mí, y me manejara de forma irracional. Alejé a Meilling de ahí, y regresé lo más rápido que pude, propinando un primer golpe a la cara de ese tipo. En el instante que ella cayó, me abalancé sobre él sin controlarme. Lo golpeaba sin dejarlo responder. Me dio un buen puñetazo en el abdomen, haciendo que me distrajera por un momento, intentó darme otro en el rostro, pero lo esquivé rápidamente.

Los guardias de seguridad llegaron, y lo tomaron por los brazos, mientras que a mí, mi amigo hizo lo mismo. Ambos forcejeábamos, para soltarnos de sus agarres, y continuar la pelea.

-llévenselo de aquí ¡ahora!- ordenó mi amigo, me soltó y fue en dirección donde los policías se habían llevado a ese bastardo. Respiré antes de volverme a ella. Seguía en el piso atónita, ante lo que había pasado, con más y más lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Me partió el alma, verla tan desolada, como se encontraba ahora. Se me estrujó el corazón, y me acerqué a ella con deliberada lentitud. Me agaché para estar a su lado, tomé su barbilla, y la levanté cuidadosamente, para que me mirase a los ojos. Al verme se sorprendió, pero solo se abrazó de mí con necesidad. La recibí inmediatamente, y la consolé en silencio. Estaba completamente dispuesto a matar a ese maldito cobarde, de no ser por ella, tan solo por ella. No merecía sus lágrimas, ni una sola. Ya más calmada, se separo de mí. Tenía la mirada gacha, y sus ojos aun tenían lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimó?- pregunté, mientras la inspeccionaba, para asegurarme de que ese… no le hubiera hecho daño. Ella negó con la cabeza, la ayude a levantarse. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura, y el otro en su brazo.

Nos quedamos mirando un largo rato, no podía apartar mi mirada ni un segundo. Ella era tan frágil, que sentía que en cualquier momento podía desplomarse. No soportaba tan solo pensar en la idea, me hacía sentir impotente y aun más furioso, por no poder protegerla, como debí de haber hecho desde un principio. Su mirada se notaba confundida y triste, como preguntándose si antes nos habíamos visto. Tuve el impulso de estrecharla más junto a mi pecho, para que jamás tuviera que volver a sufrir. Ella se sorprendió, lo noté, pero respondió a mi abrazo aferrándose a mí.

-te llevaré adentro ¿está bien?- me miró con angustia, le sonreí para reconfortarla. Dio un pequeño asentimiento, y caminé con ella hasta adentro del salón sin soltarla ni un momento.

No tardaron en localizarnos, Tomoyo y Nakuru nos reconocieron de inmediato, y salieron corriendo en nuestra dirección.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sakura estás bien?- preguntó la amatista, con desesperación. La aparté, y le di a entender, que tan solo se la llevara de ahí sin más. Lo hicieron, tomaron a Sakura y se fueron con ella. Suspiré.

-es bueno verte, pero no así Syaoran...- sonreí.

-igualmente Eriol- me volteé para mirarlo, allí estaba con esa sonrisa tan zalamera, como siempre. Me tendió la mano, la tomé y luego nos dimos un abrazo cordial.

-es bueno ver a mi mejor amigo…

_**Sakura **_

_**3 de Diciembre 1:45 a.m.**_

Toc, toc, toc. Oí tres golpes en la puerta, se escuchaban algo desesperados, no quería abrirla, me sentía cansada, pero me negaba a dormir. De nuevo tocaron con más insistencia. Me levante a regañadientes. Me tambaleé un poco al hacerlo, estaba algo mareada. No había dormido en dos días. Abrí y vi a Tomoyo, estaba realmente preocupada, me examinó de pies a cabeza.

-pero ¡mira como estas! Sakura, te ves pálida, ojerosa, y más delgada que antes- me regañó. Seguía reprochándome por mi actitud, pero comenzaba a escucharla cada vez más lejos, y todo me daba vueltas.

-p…pues yo…- caí completamente en la inconsciencia sin saber más.

4 de Diciembre 8:30 a.m.

Me sentía cansada, no podía ver nada, me pesaban los párpados, y no podía abrir los ojos. Oía una voz cerca de mí, como si estuviera discutiendo algo, también el bajo pitido de un _¿holter?_ Intenté despertarme. Abrí con deliberada lentitud los ojos, y las imágenes iban tomando forma y claridad poco a poco. Una luz cegadora se encontraba frente a mí, después la figura de una mujer se asomaba en mi dirección. Moví mi brazo para tocarla y asegurarme de que no era un sueño, pero algo me detuvo, era una intravenosa, que estaba sujeta a mi ante-brazo.

-oh ya despertaste, que bueno… tranquila no te muevas- me ordenó sutilmente una voz dulce y suave, reconocía ese tono de alivio, y de preocupación a la vez. Era la voz histérica de Tomoyo.

-¿q…que es todo esto?- le pregunté, al mirar a mi alrededor y confirmar mis sospechas, habían convertido mi cuarto, en una habitación de hospital.

-no es nada solo, queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien, es todo- intenté volver a moverme, pero algo me detuvo de nuevo, la mano de Tomoyo no me lo permitió. Me sentía algo tonta, pues todo esto era una verdadera exageración por su parte. Quise deshacerme de todo el aparatero, al cual estaba conectada.

-ni se te ocurra, estuviste inconsciente casi 2 días seguidos_- ¡¿dos días seguidos?_ Eso no podía ser posible, acaso _¿tan mal estaba?,_ se dio cuenta de mi cara de confusión, y ella comenzó a explicarse.

-lo que pasa es que el viernes que te vine a ver, para saber cómo te encontrabas, te desmayaste. Llevabas 3 días sin comer ni dormir, era de esperarse que cayeras inconsciente. Nos preocupaste demasiado, porque no despertabas, y creíamos que ibas a empeorar, pero gracias a dios no paso a mayores- ahora entendía porque tanto reproche, y su histeria. No era justo que yo les hiciera pasar este mal rato. Bajé la mirada apenada ante mi egoísta actitud, pero no me parecía que todavía que los hacía preocuparse, se tomaran la molestia de hacer todo esto por mi salud.

-lo lamento… no debí de haber hecho tal cosa, siento mucho haberlos preocupado- resopló, en señal de perdón. Y se animó rápidamente. Su sonrisa pícara, apareció. A pesar de estar, todavía mareada, me di cuenta que escondía algo.

-¿Qué… estas pensando?- inquirí en saber lo que escondía.

-nada es solo, que deberías agradecerle al apuesto joven que te rescató- no entendía de lo que me estaba hablando, _¿sería acaso, que yo…?_ De repente, recordé lo que Tomoyo me había dicho. Me sonrojé de inmediato, al acordarme de esa noche.

-¿L…Li-kun?- se rió ante mi actitud, los nervios comenzaron a subir con rapidez. Y me sentí aun peor, al escuchar al holter acelerarse.

-así es, jaja entonces... bueno iré a traerte tu medicina y algo de comida- se levantó, y salió dejándome sola. Intenté recordar lo que había pasado desde esa noche hasta ahora.

_Flashback _

"_No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, los ojos comenzaron a escocerme, y me sentía desfallecer. Kyon estaba besando a otra mujer, lleno de lujuria y pasión. La tocaba con hambre de más. El aire comenzó a faltarme, por los jadeos y el llanto, se dio cuenta, y volteó a mirarme. Se quedó helado al verme ahí, frente a frente, sin ninguna excusa que pudiera justificar sus actos. Se acercó a mí tratando de explicarse en vano, retrocedí de inmediato. Quería correr, irme de ahí, y dejar todo atrás, pero mis piernas no me respondían._

_-Sakura, n…no es lo que parece yo…- volvió a acercarse a mí tratando de tomar mis manos, las alejé en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarlas. Mis lágrimas no cesaban, y el interminable dolor que esto me infringía, iba en aumento cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra._

_-¿p…porque me haces esto? ¿Qué te he hecho yo, para merecerme algo así? ¡¿Por qué? – intenté gritarle otras cosas, quería decirle lo mucho que me estaba hiriendo, cuanto lo odiaba en esos momentos, pero por alguna razón esas no fueron mis palabras._

_-escúchame por favor, te lo suplico. Sakura, yo…- no quise seguir escuchándolo, no más. Puso su mano en una de mis mejillas. No pude tolerar que me tocara, aventé su mano, y le di una bofetada sin contemplación alguna._

_-¡no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras! ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! ¡Eres un imbécil!- grité, ya fuera de quicio. Estaba llena de dolor y rencor, no soportaba aquello, era como un golpe que me dejaba sin aire, y me sofocaba._

_-¡está bien! ¡¿Quieres saber la verdad? Pues bien, trate de conseguir contigo lo que quería. Te traté como una princesita, y ¿que obtuve? ¡Nada! Solo eres una niña, ¡perdí mi tiempo con una boba como tú! ¡Mírate no vales la pena! Además ¡ya estoy harto!- escupió toda la verdad, con sorna. Me tomó del brazo violentamente, y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo evitaba a toda costa, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, no quería encontrarme con esa mirada llena de odio, no quería que viera mi dolor, cuanto es que me hacía daño. Aumentó la presión en mi brazo, y gemí del dolor. _

_De repente, caí de rodillas en el suelo. Kyon estaba siendo golpeado, pero si era Li. Se abalanzó contra él, sin dejarlo defenderse. Lo golpeaba una, y otra vez sin vacilar. Pronto, Kyon le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que él, se distrajera. Quiso aprovecharse de eso, pero lo esquivó hábilmente. Estaba anonadada, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ¿Por qué, Li hacía esto? Me sentí sumamente mal, cuando Kyon lo había golpeado. Creí que tal vez, le podía hacer daño. Se estrujó mi corazón, lleno de angustia al pensarlo. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo incesantemente, al ver como ambos se lastimaban, y mi preocupación por él, no disminuía en lo más mínimo. _

_Los guardias de seguridad llegaron junto con Eriol. Ellos tomaron a Kyon por la espalda, mientras mi amigo hacía lo mismo con Li. Se llevaron a mi ex novio de ahí, y Eriol los siguió. Él se quedó. Traté de calmarme, me encontraba fuera de sí. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente, y la tristeza me invadía de pies a cabeza. Sentía que el pecho se me destrozaría en mil pedazos, difíciles de unir de nuevo. Sentía que sus palabras, estaban cazándome como un eco frecuente que se hacía más largo y profundo. No lo soportaba. Es que todo lo que creí, y lo que viví con él, ahora me parecía tan irreal. Todo había sido una mentira, tan solo eso. _

_Él se acercó a mi lado hasta arrodillarse, me estremecí ante su acto. Me levantó la barbilla. Me obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos. En ellos, por alguna razón, había una chispa cálida. Sentí la fuerte necesidad de arrojarme a sus brazos, lo hice. Me recibió confortándome en silencio. Al estar segura en su pecho, mis lágrimas cesaron. Todo en él me parecía tan extraño y familiar a la vez, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Volví a verlo a los ojos, aun tenía lágrimas traicioneras que gritaban por salir, pero no lo permití. No frente a Li, no quería que se sintiera comprometido por verme llorar. Me ayudó a levantarme con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana. Nos seguimos mirando un rato más, hasta que me dijo que era mejor entrar. Leyó el miedo en mi rostro, y solo sonrió para disipar mi angustia. Y que por muy imposible que pareciera, logró calmarme._

_Caminamos hasta llegar adentro, donde Tomoyo y Nakuru llegaron de inmediato. Ellas comenzaron a preguntarme qué había pasado, pero callaron sin decir más, y me sacaron de ahí. _

_Cuando me separé de él de nuevo, todos los sentimientos que me habían estado atormentando, volvían aun más fuertes y dolorosos que antes. Al llegar corrí a mi habitación inmediatamente, no quería ver a nadie, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, no quería seguir despierta, tan solo quería dormir. Lloré durante horas, cada recuerdo que tenía de nosotros, me lastimaba. Al escuchar las palabras dulces que me decía cuando lo conocí, todo lo que vivimos juntos, lo que compartimos… nada de eso era real, todo fueron mentiras, y nada más que eso… mentiras. Ahora comprendía, porque no lo había visto los últimos tres días; me engañó haciéndome creer que me amaba, que en verdad me quería. Creí que a su lado podría compartir todo, sin secretos ni nada que nos separara, pero no, tan solo fui un juego para él. Nunca signifiqué algo en su vida. Mi llanto se volvió desgarrador, y el hueco en mi pecho se abría dejándome herida y rota. Algo me decía, que esta no había sido la primera vez que sentía esto. _

_Fatigada por el llanto, miré el reloj. Eran las 12:30 de la tarde del día siguiente, no había dormido nada, no tenía hambre, solo estaba llena de tristeza y dolor. Me encontraba muy lejos de sentir el sopor. No me moví de la cama, me quedé acostada, sin pensar en el tiempo, o el hambre. Dejé que el cansancio hiciera efecto en mí, pero al parecer se negaba a dejarme inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando oí que tocaban mi puerta incesantemente, con desesperación, eché una ojeada al reloj eran las 2:00 de la mañana. Después de eso no recordaba mucho más."_

De verdad que no me merecía nada de lo que estaban haciendo por mí, después de preocuparlos tanto. Suspiré, tendría que pensar una forma de redimir mis acciones. Tomoyo entró en la habitación con una bandeja, que tenía comida, y a un lado, los frasquitos con medicina y un vaso de agua. Me percaté de que, Nakuru y Eriol entraban detrás de ella, con el alivio invadido en el rostro.

-a ver, tienes que tomarte estas pastillas- mi amiga me las dio en mano, y me tendió el vaso con el agua. Hice lo que me pedía sin protestar, no tenía cara, para hacer lo contrarió.

-nos has tenido muy preocupados Sakura- habló Eriol con reproche. Me sorprendió su tono autoritario. Nunca lo había visto así, ni si quiera en los entrenamientos. Me sentí aun más culpable, por mis actos.

-es cierto, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no solo nosotros hemos estado preocupados…- habló Nakuru. Lo último lo dijo como en un murmullo. ¿A qué se refería con que ellos no eran los únicos?

_**Syaoran**_

-¡debí haberlo matado! ¡En ese mismo instante!- Meilling trató de calmarme, ¿Cómo es posible dejarlo así?, además me encontraba aun más desesperado por no poder, hacer nada.

-tranquilízate, por favor. ¿Crees que a mí no me molesta también?, estoy preocupada por ella, jamás creí que, reaccionara así después de romper con su "novio"- me relajé un poco, pues entendía los sentimientos de Meilling. Ella también le tenía cariño a Sakura, pero ese maldito desgraciado no valía la pena. No podía perdonarme, el hecho de haberla dejado desprotegida todos estos años. Nunca, lo haría.

Tenía que tomar aire, me sofocaba el pensar en eso. Tomé mi abrigo, y salí al lugar más lejano que pudiese encontrar en esos momentos, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. 

_"Sakura, ¿por qué?"_

* * *

Ring, ring, ring sonó tres veces el teléfono antes de que lo pudiera tomar.

-¿bueno?

-¿Meilling eres tú?- preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-sí, soy yo Nakuru, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo sigue Sakura?- pregunté preocupada.

-nada, ya está mejor, solo quería saber… ¿Cómo tomó Syaoran la noticia?- se quedó dubitativa al preguntar, pues tenía la idea de su reacción.

-pues de hecho, ahora acaba de salir a tomar aire. Se puso furioso, y como un total necio, ya sabes. Comenzó a gritar, y tuve que calmarlo- resoplé, pues también, estaba molesta. Le tenía cariño. Sakura había sido, como una hermana para mí. Y saber que estaba en esa condición por un cobarde, patán. Me enojaba a sobremanera, y me sentía frustrada, al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-me lo imaginaba. Aquí nos la pasamos mal, desde hace tres días. No sabíamos qué hacer, y… no estábamos seguros de llamar a su familia- dijo nerviosa, sabía porque hacía eso. Me suponía algo así.

-y ¿lo hicieron?- pregunté aun más curiosa. Me intrigaba el tema de su familia, aunque no era algo de lo que yo debería de estar enterada.

-no… afortunadamente no tuvimos que hacerlo. El doctor nos dijo, que no había que preocuparse. El tiempo, que estuvo inconsciente solo había sido provocado por la falta de sueño y la deshidratación, pero nada más- me alivio, el saber las noticias.

-eso nos hubieran dicho desde un principio ¿no creen? Me hubieran ahorrado toda la carga de mal humor de Syaoran.

-sí, lo siento, pero como estuvimos al pendiente de ella, por lo menos hasta que despertara, no quisimos dar malas noticias, hasta saber que ella no estaría más grave, precisamente para evitar eso, pero parece ser que… a Syaoran le preocupa hasta el más mínimo daño que le ocurra a Sakura- suspiró. Lo entendía, podía ver los sentimientos de Syaoran hacia ella. Me sentía mal por él, no me gustaba verlo sufrir de ese modo.

-entiendo, cuando llegué le explicare todo, e intentare convencerlo de que no haga ninguna tontería- de nuevo suspiró aliviada.

-me encantaría ayudar más, no puedo hacer nada realmente, y me siento frustrada- Nakuru se quedó en silencio, tal vez por unos minutos, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como pidiendo paciencia.

-Mei, no tienes porque sentirte así, sabes tan bien como yo que, eso no es cierto y también que, conoces Sakura tan bien como nosotros… aunque ella no, no lo recuerde- hizo una pausa antes de terminar, me quedé una largo rato en silencio, antes de responder.

-lo sé, gracias.

* * *

-¿con quién hablabas?- preguntó Tomoyo. Nakuru tomó aire antes de contestar. Acababa de colgar el teléfono, cuando ella entró en la estancia.

-con Meilling, quería saber cómo se la estaban pasando, es todo- se miraron por un momento, antes de que ambas sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

-y ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo está Syaoran?- preguntó la amatista.

-pues… parece ser, que él tampoco se lo tomó a la ligera. Se puso furioso, y la verdad, lo comprendo- respondió. Tomoyo se sentó cansada, en el sofá. Recargó la cabeza en el respaldo, tratando de serenarse, pues ella también le producía enfado pensar en el tema.

-todos aquí pensamos lo mismo, créeme, pero no sé si Sakura vaya estar mejor después de esto.

-estoy segura de que si. Syaoran se encargara de eso, aunque aun me preocupa lo que está en juego, ya sabes que esto es algo muy delicado, y estamos arriesgando demasiado esta vez- Nakuru, no sabía ni que pensar. Era cierto lo que había dicho, y temía por Sakura y su felicidad. Todo estaba en juego, y ya no podían echarse para atrás.

-sí, ya veremos lo que pasa…- la alentó.

-estoy agotada, iré a tomar un baño, ¿te quedaras aquí?- preguntó la amatista. Ella solo asintió. Salió de allí hacia su recámara a tomar una relajante ducha, al menos eso la ayudaría a pensar, y aclarar su mente.

-al menos… no tuvimos que llamar a su familia- murmuró la castaña para sí misma. Su mente viajó de nuevo a esos recuerdos felices, que alguna vez tuvo. Se sentía ya demasiado emocional, para ponerse a la defensiva.

-al parecer, tu y yo nos estábamos hechos el uno para el otro… Touya- una lágrima cayó silenciosamente por su mejilla, mientras seguía sumergiéndose en lo más profundo de sus memorias junto con el único amor de su vida. Odiaba sentirse así, tan vulnerable y frágil, sin poder soportar esa carga. Esa maldita carga que día a día se hacía más difícil de llevar, fingiendo estar bien. Aun seguía amándolo, tal y como el primer día. Un amor que solo lastimaba y sabía cómo amarga hiel.

"_Touya"_

_

* * *

_

Por fin sentía el aire fresco en mi cara. Me sentía tan bien, desde hace días que no veía laluz del sol. A pesar de haber terminado con Kyon, ahora me sentía mejor y peor al mismo tiempo. Mejor porque, sabía que esto había sido lo correcto, y que sería lo mejor para mí. Y peor porque no sabía cuánto tardaría en sobreponerme de esa relación. Por otro lado, a pesar de todo este caos, los sueños extraños no dejaban de rondar mi cabeza. Y cada vez que pensaba en ellos, me llevaban hacía Li-kun. No entendía por qué, pero al acordarme de sus ojos, sentía una especie de alivio, como si su mirada me reconfortara, de cualquier cosa. No podía dejar de pensar en él. En todo ese tiempo en el que estuve inconsciente aparecía en mis sueños, uno tras otro, todos me conducían únicamente hacía él.

Oí que Tomoyo, entraba en mi habitación. Se acercó hasta mí y se quedó mirando, a la nada.

-¿Qué has pensado respecto al joven Li? ¿Piensas agradecerle lo que hizo por ti?- me preguntó. Lo medité un momento. Era cierto, tenía que agradecérselo de algún modo, le debía mucho por haberme ayudado, cuando más lo necesitaba.

-pues… supongo que debo agradecerle, y recompensarlo de algún modo- se rió pícaramente.

-parece que, en verdad te lo tomas muy en serio- comentó divertida. Me pasó un brazo por la cintura, como queriendo darme ánimos.

-no es eso, bueno solo que, siento que se lo debo y me gustaría agradecérselo, e…es todo- tartamudeé tontamente. En realidad no entendía porque, era una especie de ansiedad por agradecerle lo que hizo por mí.

- y ¿cómo te sientes?- había un tono dudoso en su voz. Al igual que todos, no quería decir algo inapropiado, que me pudiera lastimar. A pesar de todo, ahora me sentía tan solo un poco aliviada. No me sentía completamente recuperada, no voy a mentir, pues estaba muy lejos de eso, pero si por alguna razón todo me decía que eso, había sido lo mejor que pudo ocurrir. Por eso ahora al menos podía llegar a sonreír, pocas veces, pero podía.

-lo suficientemente bien, en todos los sentidos, para poder ser libre de esta recámara de hospital- le aseguré. Se volvió a reír por mi mal chiste, sintiéndose mejor por verme de más ánimo.

-bueno entonces mandare a alguien para que te preparen el baño ¿está bien?- me soltó mientras salía. Me desanimé en cuanto cruzó la puerta, no podía fingir durante mucho tiempo. Me seguía doliendo todo esto.

"_Syaoran… Li Syaoran ¿Por qué su nombre me perturba tanto?" _ En verdad no lo entendía. La primera vez que lo escuché sentí una clara punzada, como una especie de calor en mi corazón. Cada vez que pensaba en él esa chispa me reconfortaba, me hacía sentir mejor. Dejé que el aire fresco llenara mis pulmones, y me calmara. _ "Syaoran…"_

_**Syaoran **_

Me encontraba en silencio contemplando aquel lugar tan especial para mí. Me encantaba ir allí a pensar, me ayudaba a relajarme y poner todos mis pensamientos en orden. De verdad quería matar a ese desgraciado ¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarla, sin tener su merecido? Pero más que odiarlo a él por eso, me odiaba a mí, por no haber estado para ella todo ese tiempo. No me lo perdonaría nunca, y tampoco permitiría que nada de nuevo le hiciera daño alguno.

Era increíble que este lugar no hubiera cambiado en años, hacía tanto que no había venido desde esa vez que ahora me parece tan lejano. Oí el ligero ronroneo de un auto acercarse, mientras las llantas hacían ruido al pisar los charcos que dejó la lluvia. Me preguntaba quién podría venir aquí, pues muchos no conocían este lugar, estaba muy escondido. No le di mucha importancia, y seguí mirando al horizonte, una mano tocó mi hombro.

-otra vez aquí… Syaoran- dijo una voz socarrona. Reconocí ese tono. Sonreí, así que él también había venido a pensar.

-así es Eriol, veo que tú también te sentías inquieto ¿no es así?- se sentó a mi lado, mirando en la misma dirección que yo.

-en parte- hizo una pausa antes de continuar –pero, sabía que tú también vendrías quería hablar contigo.

-me lo imaginaba, esa noche no pudimos hablar- me reí de nuevo. Me miró extrañado, preguntándose qué me causaba gracia.

-¿qué es lo que te divierte?- suspiré antes de poder hablar. Sacudí la cabeza como queriendo decirle lo obvio.

-aquí te conocí- respondí. Entendió porque me reía, y él se unió a mis risas.

-ahora comprendo. Han pasado cinco años desde que nos conocimos- dijo él recordándolo. Me quedé igual de pensativo. Mi mente viajó hasta esa vez.

_Flashback_

"_estaba sentado, admirando de nuevo el riachuelo que había frente a mí, estaba maravillado con los colores que se reflejaban en él. Había tonos como el rojizo del atardecer, un grisáceo olivo, y también el jade fulgor de las plantas alrededor. Ver esos colores, me recordaron mucho a Sakura. Sentí mi corazón estrujarse, ese maldito dolor no dejaba de torturarme, era como una puñalada. Las lágrimas querían apoderarse de mí, pero no podía permitírmelo. Alguna vez le había prometido a ella que no lo haría, pasara lo que pasara. Ahora todo eso me parecía tan irreal. Hacía unos momentos me había escapado, de la casa en la que me estaba quedando, ver la noticia en la televisión, la radio, o el periódico era avasallador. No lo soportaba, me sentía sofocado, era como si se me acabara el oxigeno poco a poco. Quería golpear algo, con todas mis fuerzas. Quería sacar toda mi frustración y enojo con algo. Pateé el tronco de un árbol con furia, y comencé a golpearlo más rápido, entonces apareció un sujeto muy extraño delante de mí. Era alto, tal vez de mi estatura; usaba lentes, tenía el cabello oscuro, y era de piel nívea, sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo. Tenía una mirada seria, pero muy compasiva a la vez, y me observaba detenidamente. Se acercó aun más. Estaba tan descontrolado que me irritó la manera en la que me observaba. _

_-así no lograras nada, si quieres sacar toda tu frustración tienes que olvidarte de todo- dijo. ¿Olvidar? Había dicho olvidar. Esto me hizo perder la cabeza ¿Qué sabía este tipo de mí? no me conocía, ni sabía quién era yo. No sabía nada de lo que me pasaba, de lo que yo sentía. Le di un golpe en el rostro, pero lo esquivó. Intenté darle otro, y otro más, pero él los evitaba con suma facilidad. Le propiné un último en el estómago, lo atajó y me tomó de la muñeca, hasta torcerla, y dejarme inmovilizado. Me soltó hasta que estuve más calmado. Me caí cuando lo hizo. Le dio gracia, aun me molestaba, todo eso. Me ayudó a levantarme, nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos de arriba abajo, cuando él se presentó._

_- disculpa mi descortesía me llamo Eriol Hiraguizawa y ¿tu?- me extendió una mano en forma amistosa, no le respondí el saludo ¿Qué se creía?_

_-Syaoran Li- dije con voz cortante, bajó el brazo ya que se dio cuenta de que no pretendía seguirle el juego. _

_-lamento haber hecho eso, pero este lugar es especial para mí, y no iba a permitir que acabarás con el- me dijo bromeando al principio, aunque después se tomó serio._

_No respondí de nuevo, era de lo más extraño. _

_-¿gustas sentarte?- me ofreció, mientras él quitaba un poco de tierra de un tronco talado, para sentarse. Después de meditarlo un poco lo imité, pues no tenía caso intentar golpearlo de nuevo, sabía que no caería ante mí, como la última vez._

_- ¿por qué razón has huido hasta aquí, para pensar?- me preguntó. Lo miré ceñudo, y confundido, ¿Por qué alguien cómo él pensaba que yo huía, para pensar? _

_-¿yo? ¿Huir?- dije con voz aun más incrédula de lo que mi rostro reflejaba._

_-si… la gente, no conoce este paraje, y los pocos que saben de él, vienen aquí a pensar y meditar acerca de lo que los atormenta- habló mirando hacia el horizonte sin perder esa sonrisa suya tan socarrona que poseía. Me encogí de hombros, como queriendo disimular, pero me miró con esos ojos tan extraños, me cuestionaba con la mirada, pero no sentí esa obligación de contarle, sino la necesidad de hablar con alguien, aunque fuera un extraño. _

_Suspiré. Tomé aire hasta estar seguro, y le comencé a contar a un extraño todo lo que me había ocurrido desde hacía días."_

-le cuentas con mucha facilidad las cosas a un extraño, eh- me dijo aun riéndose. Le di un golpe en el brazo, y él solo se acomodo de nuevo.

-bueno, y ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- pregunté realmente curioso de lo que tuviera que hablar.

-no es algo que yo te tenga que decir, más bien hablar sobre todo esto.

-entiendo a donde quieres llegar… y si lo que quieres saber es que si estaba totalmente dispuesto a matar a ese tipo si, si lo estaba- respondí. Resopló cansado, suponía que como siempre todo eso le molestaría, pues sabía que esa no era la forma para resolver los problemas.

-no es eso Syaoran, es solo que no quiero ver a Sakura sufrir aun más

- ¿y crees que yo si quiero?, eso es lo menos deseo, pero no puedo hacer nada…- le contesté molesto. Me miró entendiendo mis sentimientos.

-lo sé… lo que paso estos últimos días me preocupó demasiado, pensé que Sakura no podría…- no terminó la frase. Volví a suspirar, eso me tenía muy distraído.

-lo que más quisiera es poder regresar el tiempo y que nada de lo que pasó….

-Syaoran, debes entender que nada eso fue tu culpa… ese accidente no lo provocaste tú- me replicó de nuevo.

-tal vez, pero si yo hubiera ido a hablar con ella… si tan solo hubiéramos aclarado las cosas…

-Syaoran, no puedes seguir culpándote de eso- me cortó tajantemente. Me quedé en silencio, esperando a calmarme un poco.

- y… ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunté al fin. Me traté de mantener lo más en calma que podía antes de recibir respuesta alguna.

-ella está bien, parece ser que solo fue cosa de deshidratación y falta de sueño, es todo- me quedé más tranquilo al escuchar buenas noticias. –Tranquilo, pronto podrás estar más cerca de ella, es solo cuestión de días.

-he esperado por mucho… no permitiré que nada me vuelva a separar de ella eso te lo juro- me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, como queriendo serenar mi ansia.

-ha sido tanto tiempo buscándola, y al fin la encontré de nuevo… no sabes como la pasé durante estos cinco años, sin tener noticia alguna de ella. Cada vez que lograba localizarla, ella ya no estaba, era como si no pudiera alcanzarla, y luego me enteró de que esta en Japón con alguien más…

-entiendo… tranquilo Syaoran, puedo comprender por lo que estas pasando en estos momentos- me dijo a un silencioso. Me percaté de que no estaba muy a gusto hablando de aquello.

-si si lo sé… no tienes porque explicármelo.

-gracias… en verdad muchas gracias

* * *

-oh ¿en dónde estabas?- preguntó la joven pelinegra, observando que su novio entraba en su despacho.

-fui a ver a Syaoran- contestó con voz cansada, mientras tomaba asiento en su silla.

-y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Preguntó de nuevo curiosa, tomando asiento junto con él.

-no mucho realmente, más bien quería saber cómo estaba después de la noticia- hizo una pausa antes de comenzar a explicarse, rememorando su conversación.

- bueno y ¿Qué piensa hacer?

-para empezar estaba muy estresado, por lo que había ocurrido con Sakura anteriormente- habló tratando de dar a entender, a lo que se refería. –pero, parece ser que no es solo eso, no me lo dijo pero… se que se trata de Ieran.

-entiendo… supongo que todo esto debe ser difícil para él, estando tan lejos de su madre en tales condiciones- dijo Tomoyo. Lo observó, y se percató que ese silencio no era más que de nostalgia. Tomó a Eriol por la barbilla, y lo miró fijamente.

-te amo… quiero que siempre tengas eso presente- él se levantó de su asiento, y la tomó por la cintura, hasta tenerla lo más próxima que podía.

-lo sé, créeme que lo sé… yo también te amo a ti Tomoyo, más de lo que te pudieras imaginar- la besó con pasión y con una ternura infinita, que ambos se perdieron el uno el otro sin que más palabras tuvieran que ser habladas. Los momentos tormentosos que se retozaban, en su mente se disiparon con tan solo tenerla en sus brazos, eso era lo único que necesitaba ahora, sentirla y amarla, nada más que eso.

_Te amo…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capítulo tuve un serio problema de falta de inspiración para poder terminarlo. Aunque aun no estoy muy convencida de que terminara bien pero bueno estoy tratando de hacer todo lo que puedo, esforzándome para que quede lo mejor posible. Me temo que para el próximo cap no lo podré publicar pronto, la escuela me trae con muchas cosas así que lo siento mucho! Tratare de publicar y actualizar lo más pronto posible. También muchas gracias a _Celina Sosa_, agradezco que estés siguiendo el fic en verdad y también por la atención de leerlo.

Comentarios y respuestas de mensajes y reviews en mi perfil por supuesto.

Dejen reviews please! Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Sayonara…

Lara-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué tal?, por fin un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a CLAMP.

_Chapter 4°_

"_-¡Syaoran vamos! ¡Vamos a ver el amanecer!- me tomó de la mano, corriendo hacia la playa. Sonrió abiertamente y miró maravillada la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua, que se mecía pacíficamente, también se oía el ruido de las olas romperse en el litoral, y el cielo comenzaba a tomar tonos malvas claros, rojos y naranjas. Volteó para mirarme y me dedicó la más bella sonrisa que había podido ver en mi vida, me quedé embelesado, y sin decir nada me acerqué y tomé asiento junto a ella, mirando en silencio._

_-Syaoran…- dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos -¿siempre estaremos juntos?-preguntó. Bajó la mirada triste._

_Me inundó un sonrojo, que gracias a la noche no pudo ver… me sentí algo confuso al principio, pero supe inmediatamente que responder._

_-jamás dejaré que algo o alguien te separe de mí Sakura, te lo juro- dije sin vacilar. Vi como levantaba rápidamente la mirada y me veía con ojos cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, le sonreí y se lanzó a abrazarme, me sorprendió un poco al principio pero no pude evitar abrazarla, me sentí lleno de vida, me sentí más fuerte, era como si hubiera tenido esa fuerza para protegerla y estar a su lado siempre y así lo haría._

_-te quiero Syaoran…- susurró. La estreché más junto a mí _

–_también yo a ti Sakura._

_-¿juntos siempre?_

_-siempre…"_

-juntos siempre…

* * *

-¿ya está todo listo?

-sí, el salón te encantará yo misma me encargué de ver cada detalle- dijo Nakuru, satisfecha de todo lo que había logrado.

-me alegro, esta vez le has puesto todo tu empeño

-es obvio, no podemos dejar que el baile de navidad deje de ser el más espectacular de toda la ciudad, es una tradición en nuestra familia, pero este año será un poco diferente- sonrió ampliamente.

-así que algo diferente… ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? ¿No va a ser la fiesta normal?- preguntó Eriol curioso, "¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez?" pensó.

-no, quiero que este baile de navidad, sea el más especial de todos, y por eso he ambientado así toda la mansión, vengan y véanlo ustedes- dijo ella. Eriol y Tomoyo fueron hasta el salón principal, y cuando entraron quedaron asombrados.

La vista era espectacular, algo tan fascinante que parecía sacado de un libro de cuento de hadas. El salón estaba decorado con grandes ornamentos llenos de flores diferentes, los jarrones puestos con azucenas blancas, complementadas con arreglos de rosas blancas y rojas, y unas orquídeas lánguidas que colgaban de ellos preciosamente. Cada arreglo estaba apostado en las entradas, y en las escaleras. Adentro, había muchas más Nochebuenas rojas y blancas apostadas como arreglos de mesa junto con más azucenas y en los floreros más altos orquídeas blancas y rojas, en un ramaje cayendo delicadas con más Nochebuenas en los mismos tonos. Los candelabros en el techo lucían magnánimos. Resplandecientes luces en todo el salón adornaban la pista, y por último el árbol de navidad, colocado en la esquina izquierda del salón, tan grande y alto que casi llegaba a lo alto del techo, lleno de adornos, luces, y lazos navideños. La estrella en la punta era preciosa de un tamaño tan grande como el árbol, yacía resplandeciente. Y debajo de este, se encontraba lleno de obsequios, de todos tamaños, y de diferentes colores. No podía ser más espectacular, tenía el estilo de un castillo, de la época de la monarquía de Isabel primera solo que más moderno.

-Nakuru, esto es lo más maravilloso- dijo Tomoyo realmente asombrada –es precioso, te felicito, te aseguro que nadie dejará de hablar de esta fiesta en mucho tiempo.

-gracias, espero que esa noche sea inolvidable.

* * *

-Sakura… - oí que susurraban mi nombre. Me sentía tan sumida en aquella pesadez que provoca el sueño de la mañana, que no podía abrir los ojos.

-Sakura… ¡Sakura!- la tercera vez, fue suficiente para poder abrir los ojos antes de sentir que me atacaran, con un balde de agua fría.

-¿q…que pasa?- contesté más desconcertada, que despierta.

-por fin, abriste los ojos- reconocí la cara de Tomoyo –vamos ya levántate, se te hará tarde- me dijo.

-¿tarde?- miré el reloj eran apenas las 8:00 de la mañana –pero si aún es temprano- le dije –además tarde ¿para qué?

-¿no recuerdas que hoy llega el amigo de Eriol junto con su prima?- la miré confundida por un momento hasta que recordé de lo que me estaba hablando.

Hace unos días atrás Eriol me había dicho que uno de sus mejores amigos se encontraba en la cuidad, lo conoció hace unos años cuando ambos iban en la academia de danza juntos, y que ahora él era uno de los bailarines más prometedores en el medio, así que le propuso que en su estadía aquí en Inglaterra, se quedará en la mansión, diciendo que todo estaba a su disposición.

"_-ya verás que en cuanto lo conozcas, recordarás quien es él… estoy seguro que en algún momento lo sabrás solo espera…-" _rememoré por un momento las palabras de mi amigo.

-¿entonces Sakura?- me repitió Tomoyo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¿eh?

Mi amiga rodó los ojos en forma de fastidio, debía de ser muy despistada.

-solo arréglate, y no olvides bajar a desayunar ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo sonriendo.

-está bien- le dije, y ella salió de mi habitación dejándome sola.

Me sentía algo abstraída, desde los últimos días. Desde que volví a Inglaterra, había estado teniendo sueños extraños, y recuerdos borrosos que no lograba entender, me sentía un poco abrumada por esto. No sé que tanto ayudaría la llegada del misterioso amigo de Eriol, ni tampoco la de Li. Cada vez que pensaba en él, me sentía de la misma manera que con mis recuerdos, confusa y un poco consternada, pero él me provocaba algo más, algo que no lograba entender con claridad.

No tenía sentido seguir cuestionándome, mas sobre todo esto preferí tomar un baño arreglarme, y bajar a desayunar. Cuando estuve lista, me encontré con los demás en el comedor.

-¿ya estas lista Sakura?- me preguntó Nakuru, al ver que había terminado antes que los demás. Me sentí sumamente avergonzada en ese momento, ya que cuando estaba ansiosa comía más rápido de lo usual.

-yo solo…- comencé a explicarme completamente sonrojada, pero Nakuru me interrumpió.

-está bien, no te preocupes, además es bueno que ya estés preparada, nuestros invitados están por llegar. ¿Por qué no vamos todos a recibirlos?- dijo, poniéndose de pie junto con los demás.

Los seguí, hasta el recibidor en la entrada, donde aguardaríamos la llegada del misterioso amigo de Eriol. Me sentía ansiosa de nuevo, con esa sensación de revoloteo en el estomago, causada por los nervios.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- me pregunto mi amiga, se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa, ya que jugaba con mis manos sin parar.

-sí, yo solo estoy entusiasmada por Eriol, es todo- logré inventarle. No me creyó del todo, pero se conformó con lo que le dije; fue extraño ella jamás estaría contenta con una respuesta así.

-mira han llegado- dijo Nakuru mirando al auto que se estacionaba frente a la entrada.

La puerta se abrió, y dejó ver a un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y rebelde con un porte increíble, y por lo que se podía apreciar, de un cuerpo escultural y bien formado. Llevaba unas gafas de sol oscuras, y unos jeans oscuros junto con un abrigo gris y camisa azul claro debajo. Me sorprendí a sobremanera era Li, el mejor amigo de Eriol era Li. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y pude ver que me dedicaba una sonrisa, me quedé inmóvil, sin saber que hacer o decir, solo sentí como se me aceleró el pulso, y las mejillas se me arrebolaban. El estómago lo sentí hecho un nudo.

-Eriol, querido amigo que gusto verte- dijo este feliz, y lo abrazó de forma cordial.

-también a ti me da gusto verte Meilling- le contestó mi amigo a la joven que estaba detrás de ellos. Tan abstraída estaba que no me había percatado de la presencia de aquella mujer. Era muy guapa sin duda, ahora recordaba lo bella que es. Me sentí mal, al estar al lado de una mujer como ella.

-Sakura- me llamó Eriol –quiero presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Syaoran y Meilling Li- me dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano para referirse a cada uno de ellos.

-no te preocupes ya nos habíamos presentado- dijo la joven. Extendí mi mano para saludarla.

-es un placer volver a verte- contesté. Me sonrió. En cuanto estrechamos las manos, por alguna razón, por un momento sentí calidez como la de una vieja amistad; no pude evitar sonreírle también, me había caído muy bien.

-es un gusto volver a vernos- habló el castaño. Tomó mi mano y al tocarnos, sentí como una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, me sonrojé de inmediato, y el pulso de mi corazón se aceleró tanto que podía escucharlo martillar claramente en los oídos. Verlo me resultó algo realmente difícil, cuando lo miré a los ojos, me había perdido en aquellas lagunas ambarinas.

-para mi también- fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder en ese momento. No entendía como una persona me podía provocar tantas cosas juntas, a pesar de casi no conocernos… o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

**10 de Diciembre 5:30 p.m.**

Sentí como la música lleno el salón, por un momento dejé que me inundara. Respiré hondo dejando que el aire llenara mis pulmones antes de comenzar a bailar.

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

Bailaba, así como me llevaba la música, sentí como me envolvía en esa canción.

Al escucharla era como si me recordara lo que había pasado los últimos días.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

"_Syaoran"_… ¿que tenía él para que me hiciera sentir así? Cada vez que lo miraba me daba esa sensación de familiaridad, era como si lo conociera… como si ya nos hubiéramos visto antes, sin embargo provocaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Cada vez que estaba cerca me sentía nerviosa, pero no era algo que me incomodara. Y su sonrisa me hacía sentir tan bien, era como si algo en él me atrajera. Era simplemente él.

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am

De pronto sentí como unos brazos se posaban en mis caderas. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y me di cuenta que era Li. No dijo nada solo sonrió y comenzó a balancearse junto conmigo en un delicado vals. Sentí como todas emociones me inundaban poco a poco, al sentir su roce con mi piel, era algo indescriptible, sentía de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, de repente la pasión comenzó a subir de pies a cabeza, y el ritmo de mi corazón empezaba a acompasarse junto con nuestros pasos.

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up.

Sentí su aliento deslizarse por mi piel, mientras bailábamos. Sus manos descendían lentamente sobre mí en un movimiento de caderas. Pase mis manos sobre su pecho mientras me dejaba caer suavemente en sus brazos y enredaba mis piernas entre las suyas en un entrecruces alrededor de la pista, giró conmigo unas tres veces antes de tomarme de nuevo entre brazos y cargarme, para después deslizarme por sus piernas y quedar frente a frente nuevamente, exhalando el aire, que desprendía su delicioso aroma.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

Nos miramos a los ojos, mientras girábamos, no pude evitar perderme en ellos cada vez que los veía, era una sensación de calidez que me invadía y provocaba que el dolor se fuera; en ese momento nada podía afectarme, nada podía hacerme daño porque, él era en alguna forma, tan desconcertante y familiar al mismo tiempo que no tenía como explicarlo. Deseé, con todo el corazón que ese momento durara más, era simplemente perfecto, a pesar del silencio. Me encontré a mi misma queriendo bailar así por siempre…

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

I won't give up

**Jason Mraz**.

**Syaoran**

-discúlpame, no quería asustarte- le dije. Me encontraba tan cerca de sus labios que no podía reprimir el deseo de besarla.

-no… yo, creo que bailas maravillosamente- me dijo. Vi claramente como se sonrojaba y miró hacia abajo. Me di cuenta que no la había soltado de mi agarre, aunque al decir verdad no quería hacerlo. El suave contacto de su piel era tan cálido, así como ella.

Poco a poco la solté de mi agarre, lo hice con tan lentitud que podía sentir, su piel debajo de mis manos. Era tan delicada, tan encantadora pensaba que podría conquistar a cualquiera en todo momento que ella quisiera.

-pues en mi opinión, tú eres una perfecta bailarina- se sonrojó. No pude evitar una sonrisa, al ver aquel delicado sonrojo. Sus mejillas lucían completamente adorables, al igual que todo en ella.

-muchas gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. En aquellos segundos de silencio pude apreciar aquellos ojos jade, que ciertamente me intrigaban cada vez que los miraba, cada vez que podía verlos sentía que me contaban una historia diferente. En ellos pude apreciar, claramente que detrás de aquella mirada había una especie de tristeza oculta. Me culpé inmediatamente no podía, y no tenía justificación para tal acto.

-sabes yo…- oí que comenzó a decir.

-¿te gustaría venir conmigo esta tarde?- le pregunté inesperadamente, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirme.

-he…yo, si me encantaría.

Sonreí de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me incliné ante ella y tomé su mano, aspiré profundamente, aquella deliciosa fragancia que desprendía dejando que inundara todos mis sentidos, para después depositar un delicado beso en el dorso de su mano.

-te esperaré, en la entrada de la mansión en una hora- dije. Me levanté no sin antes mirarla por una última vez.

Cuando llegué a la mansión, me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, para poder estar listo, no me di cuenta de que me estaban vigilando.

-¿Syaoran?- me llamó una voz tintineante. Volteé para mirar a quien me había llamado.

-Meilling- había estado tan abstraído estos últimos días que no reconocí su voz tan fácilmente.

-¿de dónde vienes querido primo?- me cuestionó, nuevamente. Toda esa semana me había estado acosando con sus constantes interrogatorios, se volvía insoportable y sofocante.

-de ningún lugar en especial- contesté sin querer ser descortés.

-aunque no me lo digas, se que tarde o temprano lo sabré tenlo en cuenta- me dijo, y luego se marchó.

No le di importancia, y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo "_ahora todo estará bien_" pensé.

**Sakura**

Me sentía tan distraída, en el trayecto de vuelta a la mansión; solo podía pensar en aquellas sensaciones que me habían dejado completamente hecha un desastre. Me sentí sumamente nerviosa, si no es que estaba completamente sonrojada, en aquel momento que besó mi mano. Con solo aquel dulce tacto sentí como avocó, unas fuertes emociones, las cuales no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Como pude, subí a mi habitación lo más rápido, me apresuré y me metí a la ducha; cuando salí, me revolví al no saber que ponerme. De pronto oí que llamaban a mi puerta.

-adelante- entró Tomoyo. Se quedó algo sorprendida al verme debatiéndome, con dos prendas que tenía en cada mano.

-¿no sabes que usar?- me preguntó. Asentí y ella solo sacudió la cabeza como gesto de burla.

-a ver, déjame ayudarte- comenzó a inspeccionar mi guardarropa, y rápidamente fue eligiendo las prendas que quería ponerme.

-¿A dónde vas?- me cuestionó.

Dude antes de responderle pues, estaba segura que si le decía que si iba a Salir con Li, me bombardearía con miles de preguntas, que aun no me sentía lista para responder.

-pues, yo…- respiré hondo una vez más antes de contestarle.-voy a salir con Li- vi como inmediatamente, los ojos le comenzaron a brillar de manera espontánea.

-eso me dice todo- se dio la vuelta junto con la ropa que quería que me pusiera y la dejó en la cama- toma, ponte esto quedará impactado.

Sonrió una vez más antes de salir de mi habitación. "bueno al menos me dejó, arreglarme sola" pensé, con gracia.

Sin más tiempo que perder, me puse el conjunto que me dio Tomoyo. Me puse los pantalones negros ajustados que tenía, junto con una linda blusa color champagne de pliegues en el frente de manga larga encima me puse un ligero suéter de un tono lavanda claro, y al final me puse mi abrigo azul encima. Decidí ponerme unos zapatos de tacón medio, eran unos lindos botines negros de correa, con un toque de blanco en la parte superior. Para mi arreglo solo decidí peinar mi cabello, por un lado y lo dejé suelto, y por ultimo mi maquillaje lo dejé natural, tal y como me gustaba.

Bajé a la estancia principal, y allí estaba él esperándome. Se veía realmente muy atractivo, traía pantalones de mezclilla grisáceos, con una camisa polo negra, y una chaqueta negra encima, tenía un porte increíble. Me sentí como una tonta por observarlo tanto.

Se percató de mi presencia, y volteó a mirarme, se quedó un poco sorprendido al verme, ¿tendré algo de malo? Me pregunté. No duró mucho su ensimismamiento ya que después me dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora. No pude evitar responderle.

-te ves hermosa- me dijo. Me sonrojé de inmediato, y baje la mirada apenada aunque no pude evitar sonreír.

-muchas gracias. Tu también luces muy apuesto- le regresé el halago. Me sorprendía mucho, como es que podía soltar este tipo de palabras, a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, era como si al estar con él, todo fuera más natural, sin problemas, y sin restricciones, eso me encantaba.

-gracias- dijo -¿estás lista?- asentí y él me abrió la puerta del auto. Emprendió marcha y poco a poco nos íbamos alejando de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté curiosa, se me hacia extraño que, nos dirigiéramos hacia el campo.

-es un lugar muy especial para mí, lo descubrí cuando estuve viviendo aquí en Inglaterra- me dijo. Sonreí, me hacía sentir especial el hecho de que él quisiera compartir algo así conmigo a pesar de no conocernos muy bien.

Disfruté en silencio el recorrido hasta el lugar, observando el hermoso atardecer, y la vegetación alrededor, todo comenzaba a tener un aspecto, muy irreal, eran paisajes tan bellos que parecían sacados de los cuentos de hadas. Me sorprendía al ver que cada vez que avanzábamos, parecía que nos sumergíamos más en una escena de fantasía en lugar de una pequeña salida al campo.

Tomamos un camino que apenas y era visible entre la maleza, íbamos ascendiendo, el camino se notaba un poco sinuoso, pero parecía que había sido paso para muchos. Me relajé, sabía que no pasaría nada malo, pero no podía evitar tener nervios a lado de Li, me puse tan nerviosa a su lado que sin querer comencé a jugar con mis manos.

-¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó. Lo miré un poco sorprendida. Asentí.

-Hm… tal vez solo sea imaginación mía- me extraño que dijera eso, vio mi gesto de confusión –creí que estabas nerviosa- dijo. Me quedé atónita, como es que él podía saber que estaba nerviosa.

-llegamos- volteé para ver a mi alrededor, era precioso. El lugar, era tan bello que no podía concebir, que aún existieran sitios como ese. Había una hermosa laguna, que brillaba con los colores del atardecer, la vegetación cubría todo a su paso. Y a pesar del frío, aquél lugar me hacía sentir una especie de calidez, era como un refugio, un lugar en donde podía olvidarme del mundo, y dejar todos los problemas atrás. No pude evitar acercarme, corrí hacía un pequeño muelle que estaba montado, no pareciese que fuera un lugar muy visitado, pero los pocos que lo conocían debían de cuidar mucho de el. Me sentía tan maravillada, que me olvide, que cierto castaño me estaba observando, desde que habíamos llegado.

Tenía una bella sonrisa, que me dejó, sin respiración. Me sentí sonrojar de pies a cabeza.

-¿te gusta?- se acercó un poco más hacia mí, dejando un espacio casi inexistente entre nosotros.

-sí. Es… realmente hermoso, muchas gracias Li- sonreí en forma de agradecimiento, y él me devolvió el gesto. Sentí como acercaba su mano a la mía y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Su calidez comenzó a invadirme lentamente, y sentí vívidamente cada emoción recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-ven quiero enseñarte algo- me llevó hasta el final del muelle, había una pequeña barcaza amarrada a la orilla, me ayudó a subirme y luego subió una canasta de comida. No me había percatado de esto; había estado tan sumergida en disfrutar de su compañía, que me había olvidado por completo que no habíamos comido aún.

Comenzó a remar alrededor, hasta que se detuvo. El silencio, a pesar de ser prolongado, no parecía molestarnos, a pesar de todo era placentero.

-me siento muy feliz, gracias, por haberme traído- le dije. –te debo más que eso, tú me ayudaste aquella noche, con…Kyon y de no ser por ti, yo no sé qué hubiera pasado- El me miró un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

–yo me siento, más feliz porque aceptaras en acompañarme. Además no tienes porque agradecerme nada, lo habría hecho tarde o temprano- dijo. Lo miré por un momento, tratando de entender, lo que quería decir.

De repente, me inundó la necesidad, de hablar. Quería sacar un poco de lo que aún me atormentaba, de todo ese dolor que me había costado sepultar todos estos años, y que era en vano.

-sabes… hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así- dije antes de hacer una pausa. El me miró un poco extrañado –me refiero a que, tu compañía, me hace sentir, bien y contigo siento que el dolor se va.

Él me miró, y espero a que continuara con la conversación.

-hace 5 años, sufrí un accidente- tomé aire antes de poder continuar, traté de calmarme, para que todos esos sentimientos no me dominaran. El asintió para darme confianza –yo… perdí a mis padres, en aquel choque automovilístico. Perdí una parte de la memoria, hubo un momento, en el que había olvidado que había pasado, pero poco a poco fui recuperándome al igual que mis recuerdos, escuche al doctor decir, que era probable que la mayoría de mis recuerdos volvieran, aunque podía suceder, que solo fueran fragmentos o visiones borrosas, y que temía que no pudiera recordar todo eso…- sentí, como las lágrimas amenazadoras se asomaban en mis ojos –pero sabes, aun así creo que, a pesar de todo no ha sido todo tan malo- él me miró de una forma, en la que una comprensión infinita, me hizo sentirme reconfortada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me cuestionó curioso.

-porque, conocí a Tomoyo a Eriol, Nakuru, y ahora también a ti- sonreí. Vi como él se quedó helado por un momento, y después esa mirada ausente, se convirtió en caramelo líquido, uno tan precioso, que me quedé admirando esos ámbares -espero que no te moleste, que te lo diga Li.

-claro, que no- sonrió, -pero lo que si me molesta es que me sigas llamando Li- oí lo que me dijo. Abrí los ojos llenos de asombro. –me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

-sí. Y tú puedes decirme Sakura.

-gracias Sakura.

-yo… no quiero que te sientas comprometido ni nada, solo porque te confesé todo esto, no tienes por qué molestarte en sentir una obligación- le dije. Creía que ya había sido bastante bueno, al haberme enseñado, su lugar favorito, además de haber escuchado mis penas, no quería que sintiera que cada vez que quisiera hablar, el estuviera obligado a entenderme.

-Sakura- oí como me llamaba por primera vez por mi nombre –tú jamás serás una molestia para mí- suspiró y me tomó de las manos y luego me miró a los ojos –me siento muy contento de que me tengas esa confianza, y de que te sientas de esa forma conmigo, yo… también me siento así y me gustaría que siempre que necesites ayuda, no dudaras en contar conmigo- ya no sentía mis mejillas arder, más bien sentí como mi corazón latía desaforado, una sensación de calidez me inundo rápidamente por todo el cuerpo. Sentí las lagrimas arrebolarse de nuevo.

-Syaoran…gracias.

El suave tacto de su mano en mi barbilla me hizo voltear a mirarlo.

-no llores, por favor- me limpió una lagrima que se me había derramado con el pulgar –tu siempre luces más bella con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, nos miramos todo el tiempo, y sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos vuelto al pequeño muelle. El me ayudo a bajar y nos quedamos de nuevo viéndonos el uno al otro, en ese silencio, apacible y agradable, sumergiéndonos en la mirada del otro.

-Sakura, ¿me permitirías un baile?- le sonreí, al ver cómo me ofrecía su mano, tal cual un caballero.

-pero, no hay música- dije divertida, de pronto el sacó un pequeño control, apretó solo un botón, y la música comenzó a sonar en el auto. Me reí, él me hacía sentir, tan viva, tan bien, tan… completa.

-señorita.

Tomé su mano, y nos acomodamos comenzamos a danzar un vals lento. El suave tacto de su piel, era una sensación embriagante. La paz invadió todo mi ser y todo el dolor desapareció. Éramos solo él y yo nadie más, poco a poco me fui perdiendo en su mirada, en su tacto, en sus brazos. Cada movimiento, era tan natural, era como si él me complementara. Aspiré su dulce aroma, y me dejé llevar, no pensé en nada más, me concentré en gozar de cada sensación, emoción, y reacción que Syaoran provocaba en mí.

Poco a poco el atardecer quedó atrás, el crepúsculo ya había caído, y la oscuridad de la noche, se extendía por todo el cielo. Me sentí nostálgica, al pensar que pronto tendríamos que regresar a la realidad.

-tenemos que irnos- oí que susurró en mi oído.

-no quiero…- dije solo para mí, pero él me había escuchado.

-tampoco yo, créeme- me sonrojé al oírle de nuevo.

Ambos caminamos de vuelta al auto, y nos dirigimos de nuevo a la mansión. Sentí tristeza al abandonar aquel maravilloso lugar, esperaba que pudiera volver con Syaoran. Al regresar, las luces y los edificios empezaban a levantarse poco a poco en el horizonte, el suave ronroneo del auto me arrulló, y no pude evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Syaoran**

Cuando al fin llegamos a la mansión, tomé a Sakura con cuidado, para no despertarla. Se veía tan hermosa cuando dormía, era tan bella como un ángel, _mí _ángel. Subí hasta su habitación, la recosté en su cama y le puse la sábana encima. La admiré un momento más, así tan pacifica, podía ver como refulgía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Me di la vuelta para irme, pero de pronto algo me detuvo.

-Syaoran…- volteé para mirar, si no la había despertado. No, ella dormía pacíficamente, me había llamado en sueños. Sonreí. Me incliné un poco, y le di un dulce beso en la frente.

-duerme, mi dulce flor…- susurré antes de mirarla, una última vez.

Decidí salir a mi balcón, respiré el refrescante aire nocturno. Hoy había sido un día de muchas emociones, he de admitirlo. Me sentía muy bien, a pesar de todo Sakura estaba confiando cada vez más en mí, y yo podía estar más cerca de ella. Se me hacía demasiado difícil poder estar cerca, y tener que dominar mis impulsos, de querer tocarla, aunque lo hacía cuando se me presentaba la ocasión, pero sabía perfectamente que era más que eso, el deseo de besarla de tenerla entre mis brazos era mucho más fuerte. Suspiré tenía que tomar esto con calma, no podía salirse de control, y yo tenía que contar con toda la paciencia del mundo. Escuché unos golpecitos en la puerta, fui a atender.

-buenas noches señor, perdone la molestia, pero el amo Hiraguizawa lo está esperando en su despacho- me dijo, la mucama.

-podrías decirle, que estoy ocupado- contesté. No quería saber nada de lo que tuviera, que decirme. Me sentía feliz en este momento, pero necesitaba pensar, asimilar, las cosas.

- lo siento señor, pero él me dijo que aun así, necesitaba verlo, así que lo espera en su despacho, con su permiso- me dijo la mucama. _"¡maldito!"_ pensé. Traté de no enfadarme, total que podía hacer, era mi mejor amigo. Suspiré y bajé las escaleras, caminé hasta estar delante de su despacho. Toqué la puerta, y me dijo que pasara.

-bunas noches, Syaoran- lo miré sin ninguna clase de gracia. El se rió por supuesto.

-dime, que quieres decirme- le dije sin tener una pizca de cortesía, me desesperaba, que él tratara de averiguar las cosas, cuando ya era bastante observador.

-¿cómo vas con Sakura?- me preguntó. Lo sabía, él también. Traté de serenarme, no tenía sentido si me molestara, al final hoy había sido, un excelente día.

-pues bastante bien, debo admitir- dije. Traté de hacer hincapié en eso y nada más no quería llegar a tener que explicarme con detalles.

-me alegra mucho, escuchar eso- comentó. – Y ¿Qué dice ella?- me preguntó. Lo miré enfadado, él solo sonrió. Y me miró expectante a que continuara con la conversación.

-no lo sé- esa respuesta fue sincera. Aunque aun esperaba que pronto, pudieran dejar todas esas barreras atrás. Ella había tenido la confianza, y había confesado esa parte de su pasado, que sin quererlo… también se había vuelto mía.

-bueno, Tomoyo lo sabrá pronto- dijo sin darle tanta importancia.

- por favor, pídele que no obligue a Sakura a decir algo, no quiero que se presione al saber que siente, y se obligue a averiguarlo, solo para contestar- le pedí, el me miró de una manera inescrutable.

-ella sabe perfectamente, que hacer Syaoran y nunca le haría eso a su mejor amiga- me dedicó una mirada, realmente seria. Tenía razón no lo haría, pero a veces ella y Meilling eran demasiado aprehensivas, y definitivamente no quería que Sakura se sintiera, acosada por ellas.

-y por otro lado, ¿le pedirás que asista contigo al baile de Navidad?- me cuestionó. Me quedé dubitativo, tal vez sería la idea perfecta.

-poco a poco, pero sí. Además aún tengo mucho por delante, así que no hay porque precipitarse todavía, hasta que llegue, el momento, hasta que ella pueda recordar, sabré la verdad detrás de todo esto.

* * *

Pido una disculpa de ante mano por la tardanza, yo se que ha sido mucho la espera, pero aquí por fin tengo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste, si no quisiera saberlo, así que ¡por favor dejen reviews! Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes han seguido leyendo esta historia de verdad, ¡muchas gracias!, quisiera poder publicar, lo más pronto posible y en cuanto la inspiración me lo permita.

En cuanto a su tercer encuentro, bueno ha sido algo que me ha dejado, un poco más que desear, pero en el siguiente capítulo pasaran cosas aun más interesantes, lo prometo apenas están comenzando. En cuanto los demás también tendrán, más relevancia, cada vez. Por favor, lo que sea que opinen déjenme saber sus comentarios.

Nos veremos pronto.

**Lara**.


End file.
